Unknown Shadow Hunter
by Lordicdragon
Summary: A.U. Mortal. Percy Jackson is nearly robbed of a childhood. One day he gets a chance to be free. A chance to leave his bondage. If he goes, he'll be set free, but he'll have to keep a secret from everyone. It's been half a decade. Does Percy still need the friends he had so long ago, or did he move on with his new life? First Fanfic. [DISCONTINUED Til further notice]
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so reviews are very much accepted. This story was inspired by A Pyrrhic Victory**

 **By: InfinitePanicAttacks33. I hope you enjoy:**

 **PROLOGUE: Part 1**

The doorbell ringed at the Jackson's apartment in upstate New York. Sally Jackson, at age 31, was an aspiring writer. She was a stay at home mom with her son. She glanced at her one month old Perseus Jackson who was sleeping away in his baby chair next to the couch in the living room. She smiled at him. She got up from her chair at the kitchen table and walked to the door. When she opened it she found a man. He wore a sailor's uniform. Sally noticed the cuffs and the shoulders of his jacket. 3 stripes. She recognized him as first mate of, Poseidon, her husband. She remembered him from the photos Poseidon would bring home to show her his adventures and his crew. The man had short military cut hair. His stance showed he was disciplined. A retired Marine maybe? His face was grim. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks, and if he did not much. He held a letter in his hand, that was neatly folded.

"May I help you, Triton?"

"Mam, I have news of your husband and his ship. Are you willing to listen?"

"Of course."

He took off his hat and then stepped into the room. She guided him to the kitchen Triton walked in and scanned the room. The kitchen had a simple wooden table and 4 matching seats around it. Sally offered him a seat at the table. "Thank You." He said.

She sat in the chair opposite of him. She motioned at him to start.

"Mam, your husband is DIA."

"Meaning?" She knew what DIA meant she just didn't know for sure.

"Died in action."

Sally looked down at her lap.

"I can tell you his story, but I need your approval."

He heard her whisper he heard, "Please."

"Mam, about a week and a half ago while I was with your husband on the Argo delivering some cargo from the UK, we came across a storm, a very large one at that. The storm struck our ship and…" He faltered and continued. "The storm made our ship start to sink. When we started to load onto the life boats on the ship, your husband made it so that as many of the crew members were on the boats. There wasn't enough room on the life boats for him and a few other crew members. But before we could object to them staying on the ship he cut the line." He paused, and noticed that Sally's hand was covered over her mouth and her eyes tearing.

"Do you wish for me to continue?" He started to feel the guilt pang at his chest. He barely heard her whisper from under her hands, "Yes."

"He cut the line and we fell into the sea. The current swept us away. As we tried to find the ship in the storm and rain. We saw it sink slowly into the water." He had a sudden interest in the floor under his feet. He felt the grief wash over him. He couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes. He felt her hand on his.

"Triton, I appreciate you coming here to tell me this. You did the right thing." He heard her sniffle. "we both know you couldn't do anything about. I loved Poseidon for his loyalty to his crew, friends, and family, but at the same time I hated him for it."

He finally found the courage to look up. Her eyes were filling with tears. She smiled a sad smile at him. He wondered why she wasn't angry or furious at him. As if reading his mind, she said, "I'm no angry at you or Poseidon. But I am sad that I never touch him again or see his smile again, or that Percy will grow up without a father to look up to."

Triton nodded sadly. He stood up. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Ms. Jackson." He quietly said. He placed the official DIA letter on the table. The DIA letter was given to the closest family member to him. He slowly walked to the door. He opened her door, but before he shut the door he said, "Thank you for your time." The door shut.

Sally Jackson sat there. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. _Poseidon, what have you done?_

* * *

 ** _A week Later:_**

The phone rang. Most of the phone calls Sally Jackson received now were mainly about life insurance or friends telling her they are sorry for her loss. It rang again. Sally sat her kitchen table in the same seat she did a week ago. Her head was laying on her arms on the table. The phone rang again. She was tempted to pick it up and put it back down. Then she thought _, I should at least know who's calling._ Sally looked at the number.

 _Unknown number._

Out of her own curiosity she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?" The person replied. The voice was male.

"Sally Jackson."

"Wife of Poseidon?"

"Yes."

"Hello. My name is Chiron. I was a good friend of Poseidon." He waited for her reply but it never came. "I was wondering if you knew who his father was?"

"A man named Kronos. Why?"

"Did Poseidon ever tell you why he never talked about his father or family?"

"He said he lost contact with his father a long time ago, and he said his and his brothers were never close."

"Whatever he told you is a lie." He claimed. She didn't respond to him. He pushed on.

"Poseidon wanted to hide from his destiny. He never wanted you to know."

"About what?"

"The Truth. The truth of the world what is really in it what happens behind one's back. You see, my dear, is that Poseidon was the descendant of Kronos. Kronos was a power hungry human, and sought ways to gained power, whether it was physical power of financial power. He sought to the shadows. The shadows gave him the power to rule. And soon it consumed him. The people around him saw him as a kind man. But, to his children he was cruel. His three children Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades took him from his pedestal. They did not kill him, but they damaged him greatly. It was told that a decedent of Kronos would either save or destroy the world. There are only five children known to be alive from these men. One being your son. Now, you must think of me as crazy or my rockers," He chuckled and then went back to being serious in a matter of seconds. "But do not take this lightly. The four children I have seen did not inherit the power of Kronos. However, I have not seen your child. I will let you raise Perseus; he is your son. Kronos wants revenge, but he doesn't know of Perseus. Hide him. Smell will send him of course. Heed my warning, Ms. Jackson. I will not bother you or your family unless you see fit."

The phone went slack.

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter of Unknown Shadow Hunter. Again I apologize for the really crappy summary. And Please review. Thanks.**

 **PROLOGUE part 2:** Percy

My day started like this. Tt's close to the end of 5th Grade. Most kids my age would love to spend time with their family and go on vacations. Not me. The entire summer I have to live with Smelly Gabe. Calling him "Smelly Gabe" is the nice way of putting him. He beats me and my mon if we don't do things his way. I don't see why mom puts up with this guy. When I first met him when I was 3 (or I think I was 3 anyway) he was so nice he gave mom gifts and flowers I thought he was so cool. But, soon after I learned it was just a façade. He drinks all the time and never cleans himself, he smells awful. When Mom had to go to work at her job I made a deal with my step dad if mom or me does something wrong he won't take it out on her, but me. My mom doesn't know of our agreement, and she thinks are starting to get better NOT! I know I brought this on myself, but I just need something to make it better.

I sat up in my bed and rolled over. I fell of the bed and hit my head on something hard. It was Gabe's "Study." My room has his stuff in it. He told me whatever he bought is his. Since, he bought the apartment my room is his. Me casa is Su casa. When I made my way to the kitchen, there was a plate of blue pancakes. I walked over to them. There was a note on a blue sticky note it said, "Love you Percy I'll be home this afternoon." I smiled she was one of the reasons I didn't want to leave this stupid dump of mine. I ate my blue pancakes and savored them as much as I could. I looked at the time. 6:27 a.m. I walked into my room threw on some clothes that didn't smell like coke. I put my shoes on, brushed my teeth, tried to make my hair flat, and other stuff you do in the morning that I don't want to name. I grabbed my school stuff. 6: 44. The bus comes around 7ish. I was early, I smiled inwardly. Another bonus I did this while Gabe was asleep in the other room. I didn't want to get caught by him so I rushed out the door.

* * *

I waited at the bus stop for about 10 minutes which felt like forever since I have ADHD. When the bus finally came, I got on and walked to the back. Since, I was in the 5th Grade I get to sit in the back with a few of my friends. Grover, Juniper, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper. I usually sit next to Grover, across from us is Annabeth next to Piper, and Juniper behind Grover who is across the aisle from Leo. The bus driver won't let us sit with the opposite gender, which I think is stupid considering we are only in elementary school!

Once I sat down Grover said, "Sup Perce."

"Hey, g - man."

* * *

The school day went on as usual. Math, English, Lunch, History, science, P.E. until recess at the end of the day. We went outside, the sun was warm but the breeze that came with it was the opposite. I was in the middle of trying to catch Annabeth, I hated that since Annabeth was always more active than me she had the upper hand. Mr. Thorn, our principal, came out. "Percy Jackson! Come here, please."

I walked over to the principal, and I saw Ms. Dodd's Face. From the look of it I was either in trouble or somebody found out about my home life. Mr. Thorn leaned down and asked, "Do you mind if you come to my office with me?"

"No."

He nodded then started to walk me into the building. "Percy's in Trouble!" I heard someone behind me shout. I didn't look back to see who it was. Then I heard Ms. Dodd's say, "Hush yourself." As we were walking down the hall there was a complete and total awkward silence between us.

When we reached his office he, shut the door behind me and sat down, while motioning for me to do the same. "Percy, your mother she's been in an accident."

This caught my attention. "Meaning?"

"A few minutes ago we received a call from the police department. They said your mother was in a car accident at an intersection in upstate New York. They said a that someone had run a stop sign, and smashed into your mom's vehicle."

"Is she okay? Can I see her?"

"She's Dead," Mr. Thorn stated plainly, his face was unreadable.

I don't remember what happens next. All I do know was that someone helped me out of my chair. I heard voices, but they were muffled as if my head was underwater. I felt myself walking, but it felt as if I was standing still. I large white light blazed into my eyes. My vision cleared. I was back outside with my class. I looked down at my feet. I don't remember talking the rest of the day. I felt as if the world fell into a pit of darkness leaving me alone. The rest of the time everything was a blur. I remember getting on my bus. My friends asking me questions about what happened in Dr. Thorn's office. I don't remember answering any of them. My head was blank and if it had any thoughts it was the three words Dr. Thorn said. Three words changed me. 3 simple words made me feel empty.

* * *

When I was outside of the apartment, my first thought was to make sure to get past Gabe into my room. Then, I can bawl my eyes out, with no one to I walked into the apartment. I saw Gabe drunk and on the couch. He had an empty beer bottle in his hand. He noticed me before I could make it past the kitchen into my room.

"Come here yah little brat," his words were slurred, "I feel like giving you a beating, my treat." I started to run to my room, but before I could he grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me down. I felt myself slam into the floor. He kicked me in the ribs, and I felt his beer bottle smash on my head. Before my vision went slack, I heard him say, "Her death was your fault, it was all your fucking fault." Everything was pitch black.

 **This one's for my heavy heart, it's hopelessly broken**  
 **This goes to the times I let myself down**  
 **I'll never get over them**  
 **Shout out cause I'm wasted and lonely**  
 **With no one to embrace me**  
 **I'm sick of being the one**  
 **The one with no one**

The one with no one by Secrets-Everything that got us here.

* * *

 **This is Chapter 2. Let's get on with the story in a different POV.**

 **PROLOGUE part 3:** Annabeth

* * *

The school day went on as usual. Math, English, Lunch, History, science, P.E. until recess at the end of the day. We went outside, the sun was warm but the breeze that came with it was the opposite. I was trying to run from Percy, but since I was always more active than him, I had the upper hand. Mr. Thorn, our principal, came out. "Percy Jackson! Come here, please."

We both stopped running. I saw Percy was out of breath. He stopped and walked over to Mr. Thorn and Ms. Dodd. The look on Ms. Dodd's face was hard to read. She was either angry at Percy or that was her really worried face. It was really hard to read her face. Mr. Thorn's Face was expressionless. He leaned down to Percy and asked him something, that I couldn't hear because I was too far away. I glanced at the people around me, just like me they were interested in why Mr. Thorn was interested in Percy.

Percy started to walk away with Mr. Thorn, and next to me Leo jokingly shouted, "Percy's in trouble!"

I wanted to smack him right then and there, but I stopped when Ms. Dodd said, "Hush yourself."

Percy came back 15 minutes later. He looked as if the world ended and he had to watch it fall. He hair cast a shadow on his face. He kept staring at his feet, standing still. I started to walk up to him. "Percy?"

No answer.

"Percy?" I was starting to get worried. He wouldn't answer no matter what I said. I even shook him a little. No answer. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was. Mr. Thorn had his hand on my shoulder. "He's in shock." He said.

"From what?"

"That's not for me to tell." He Paused. "Just give him sometime he'll come around."

He took his hand from my shoulder and walked away back to the place he came. Percy was still standing there motionless, expressionless.

* * *

Percy was like that for the rest of the day Annabeth saw him. He'd stare at his shoes, his hair covering his face. All of his friends, including me, would try to get him to talk. But, he'd stay quiet as if he hadn't heard a thing. At his stop he stood up before the bus even completely stopped. I started to grab his hand to stop him, but I knew I wouldn't get an answer he probably wouldn't even acknowledge me.

* * *

When I got off the bus, I walked to my Dad's apartment. I saw my step mom is the kitchen making dinner. I never knew my real mom, and I asked dad he wouldn't say anything. I looked across the toy filled living room and saw my two younger step brothers. Bobby and Mathew playing with action figures acting as if they were the real thing.

"Hey Annabeth!" I turned to see who had called me it was my step mom.

"What's up?"

"Are you excited for the end of the year?"

"Yep." Popping the 'P' "Although Percy was acting weird at the end of the day."

"How's that?"

"Well, earlier today he went into Mr. Thorn's Office. Mr. Thorn told him something and when he came back. He wouldn't speak or talk and he looked as if Mr. Thorn had said something really depressing. Like someone had killed his dog or something."

"Did you ask him why?"

"Of course I did! He wouldn't talk to me. He walked around in a daze. He's such a seaweed brain."

"Well maybe you should just wait for him to come around."

"I will."

I started to walk towards my room and go do my homework when Helen said, "Dinner will be ready in an hour and a Half."

"Okay."

I walked in to my room and glanced around. I had my bed shoved against the wall. My Book shelf was cluttered with so many books it some of them wouldn't fit on the shelf. Next to that was my desk. A simple desk, with my laptop on it. I sighed and sat down at my desk. I grabbed one of my architecture books from the shelf. I couldn't focus I couldn't stop thinking about how Percy was acting this afternoon. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my dad shout, "Annabeth! Dinner's Ready!" I sighed. I walked out the door of my bedroom.

* * *

I wake to an incessant noise. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ I slammed my fist onto the clock. It stopped. I stared at the ceiling. Last day of being a part of an elementary school. Yippee. I made myself sit up and get out of bed. I grabbed some clean clothes. I wore jean shorts and an old faded orange T-shirt. I walked down stairs. I made myself breakfast, brushed my teeth. I put my hair up in a loose pony tail. I put on my black converse. I had to do this quietly because if I wake up Bobby and Mathew, my step would get angry me for accidently waking them up. I walked out the door. I waited next to the bus stop that was a block away from our apartment. The bus finally came a few minutes later and halted to a stop. I stepped on the bus. I was one of the first of the stops, except Grover and Piper, which lived in the same apartment building a few miles from my apartment. I stared at the window watching the same buildings pass by that I had seen for most of my life. I stopped starring out the window when I felt something plop down across from me. I turned my head, it was Percy. He had hood on that came down very low.

"Hey, Percy."

"Hey." His voice sounded exhausted as if he'd run a 26-mile marathon.

"Are you okay? Yesterday, you kind of shut everybody off."

"Nothing is wrong," Annabeth I was just really tired yesterday. I needed sometime to myself, okay?"

"Okay." I didn't know else to tell him. I had known him for years, I knew that something was wrong. But I also know that if I pushed on him he wouldn't answer. He never told her his problems. She knew he hated telling her his problems because he said it was his problems so he has to solve them himself. I hated him for that. We sat in an awkward silence. I glanced over at him. His hood came over his head very low. I thought this was strange because for as long as I'd know he'd never wear a hood in the summer unless it was raining, which it actually was quite sunny outside.

We reached the school a few minutes later. We headed off the bus, even though we were off the bus he kept his hood on. He knows as well as I do that hats and hoods were against the rules of our school. He walked slow, probably because he kept staring at his feet. We reached the classroom a minute later. The second Ms. Dodd saw him she said, "Take the hood off, Mr. Jackson."

Percy stopped, but he didn't obey Ms. Dodd. Percy always obeyed even though he didn't want to. I stared at him. Observing of what he would do next. "Perseus Jackson, I know you're going through a hard time but you must remove your hood or I'm calling home."

That jarred him. He put his hands at the rim of his hood and removed it. What I saw was not something I expected. The left half of his face was bruised, black, and blue. He had a bandage on his left temple.

"Happy now?" Percy practically hissed at Ms. Dodd. "Mr. Jackson if you don't mind me asking what happened?"

"None of your business." He sat down at his chair with everyone starring at him. "If you're so interested in my face do take a picture it'll last forever."

For the rest of the day no talked to him. The entire day I kept thinking of what could've happened to him or what Ms. Dodd was talking about when she he was "going through a hard time." Did he get into a fight? Did someone hit him? I didn't know and I hated not knowing things, and I'm going to get answers.

The rest of today felt like forever. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at Percy one or two maybe three times at him. We were finally let out. The second we were allowed on the buses, I followed him on the bus and sat in our usual seats. Percy put his hood back on the younger kids were looking at him as if were alien. When he sat in his spot, Grover wasn't really helping.

"Dude! What happened? You look like someone drove motorcycle over your head." I forgot Grover doesn't ride the bus in the morning and were in different classes so Grover probably didn't see him.

"I had an accident."

"I see that but what happened."

"None of your Business."

When it was his stop I grabbed his arm to keep him from getting off the bus . "Percy, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is. Your face is pretty much purple, you back talked a teacher, which you never do. You come back for Mr. Thorn's office mute. I've known you for most of my life. "There is something wrong."

He doesn't answer.

"At least tell me who hit you."

"Annabeth," He exasperated, "Somethings you just can't know. It's my problem and mine alone. Now. Let. Go."

"Perc-."

"I'm not going to tell you Annabeth. For my sake."

I let go of his arm. He walked of the bus. I stared at him as he walked off. _For his sake?_

* * *

 **Well this would be the 3 chapter of Unknown Shadow Hunter. I hope that if I get far enough into this fanfic that you will understand the title. Please review though.**

 **PROLOGUE part 4:** Percy

* * *

Two months has passed since I've seen anybody from school. They're probably enjoying their Summers while I'm stuck with Drunk, Lazy Ass over here. I would never be allowed to leave unless it was to go buy him something he was too lazy to get himself. Life has been extremely hard since my Mom died. I want to leave. Start anew. The thing that kept me back was _Where the Heck would I go?_ I miss my mom like crazy and I miss her blue food. Gabe doesn't do anything for me except beat the crap out of me for hours. I usually have to make something from the leftovers from the fridge. Which isn't much. School starts up in a week, and I can't wait to see her again. Honestly, I hated not telling her about Gabe. I was currently walking away from the apartment, from Gabe.

 _Flash Back:_

 _I sat up my vision blurry. I was laying on the hallway floor. I moved my hand to the side of me. There was something sharp. I turn my head, glass. I felt a sudden painful throb in my head. My head felt like a nuclear bomb. It would explode any moment now. Then I remembered Gabe whacked me upside the head with a beer bottle. I started to get up. I felt my bruised ribs throb, and my head felt like it was exploding. Great. When I managed to get up, I saw Gabe sitting in a chair at the table. He looked at me. He got up and grabbed the front of my shirt and spat in my face. "Hey you little punk just letting you know if you tell anyone about this I swear on your mother's grave I will kill you."_

 _I knew he would say something like that. And I also knew that since mom's gone. He could. I want him to. I've got nothing to live for now. I started to leave the room. I felt his hand on my shoulder to turn me around. "Did you just ignore me?"_

 _"No, I heard you. I just didn't answer."_

 _He took his hand to my face. I felt it sting and add up to the throbbing pain in my head. "That's what you get for back talking me. If you continue with your disrespect, I'll throw you outside."_

 _Do it. My mom's gone. The most important person in the world to me. The only ones left are my friends. I know they care for me, and I know they look out for me. But, I can't go on like this._

 _End of Flash back_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a black sleek limousine at the curb. There were some kids my age leaning on it. "Hey you!"

I turned to see who they were talking to. There wasn't anyone. I looked at him. I pointed to myself. "Yes, you!"

I walked over to where they were. "Who are you?" Instead of answering. I heard a voice in the car. "That's the one."

"Well it's your lucky day get in the car!" The two boys looked exactly alike. They motioned for me to get in.

I slowly slid into the car. DANG! It was so nice inside. There was a stereo build into the seat. The seats were a black leather. A small black table in the center. A flat screen in the front, under it were a bunch of game systems. I stared at it awestruck. There was a man sitting in a seat. "Travis and Connor would you mind sitting in the front compartment? I need to speak with this boy alone."

Travis and Conner got of the car and went into the front part. "What is this?" I asked still staring in awe.

"This my boy, is a limo."

"No, not that I meant- "

"What business I have with you? Some boys alien to you. Walk up to you and say 'Get in the car.' You want to know why. "

I nodded.

"That I can tell you. You are willing to listen."

I nodded again.

"Have a seat." I sat down. "My name is Chiron. I was an old friend of your fathers."

"Smelly Gabe?"

He chuckled, "No. Your real father. Do you know who he is?"

I shook my head, the limo started to move down the street.

"Well before I go on telling you the life story of your father, you would probably like to know where we are going, do you not?

"Yeah."

"As I said before my name is Chiron. I work for the secret organization, Olympus. We work in secret to protect people who do not know the truth of the world. You are eleven correct. You turn 12 on August 18? In a few weeks. Correct?"

"Yes. Wait, how do you know about me?"

"I said before I was an old friend of your father. He died eleven years ago. I have been watching you ever since you were born. I never interfered. Your father had to brothers. The older Hades, and the younger Zeus. They are your uncles. They are the leaders of Olympus. As was your father until he met your mother. When, Poseidon met your mother, he wanted to hide her from the truth about the world. He succeeded, but only for a few years, until he died. I contacted her a week later after his death and told her the truth about Poseidon. He was a shadow hunter. However, not just any, the Son of Kronos. He did not inherit the powers. However, it was prophesized that when descendant of Kronos reaches a certain age they will inherit his powers. The age was 12. You have 4 cousins. None of them inherited the power. I don't know if you did, however, it is likely you will. "

"What do you mean? Prophesized? Powers? The Truth about the world? What do you mean?"

"Good question. In the beginning there was man and monster. However, only humans touched by a monster can see them or humans with a stronger aura than other humans. You see things other people see don't you?"

"I have. But, I never told anyone because they thought I was crazy. I thought it was just my imagination"

"Many of the monsters find out who you are because of your smell. The stronger your Aura the stronger your smell."

"I don't smell. I washed myself!"

"No, not that smell. Only monsters of the shadow can smell you. Human's Aura is like food to them. You know when you smell a good food you want that food? It's the same for them. When a monster kills you they can either eat you for your aura or they can leave you because you aren't good enough like mold on a piece of bread. The more human you smell the less monsters are interested in you, which brings the subject of your mother. She married Gabe because of his smell. He smelt so human that it hid for as long as you did. "

"Wait, how could she smell him?"

"She probably couldn't because she's human. However, she also knew that Gabe smelt, because he acted so human, monsters didn't care about your house."

"Wait, you act as if you aren't human."

"When a monster touches a human the monster travels with them forever until they die. Unless the human they touched defeats them. However, since many people don't know about monsters, they can't defeat them and people around them think they are crazy and often sent to a metal institute."

"You said I wasn't normal. How come they never interfered?"

"You have an extremely large aura however because Gabe's human scent was also extremely strong monsters couldn't smell you. And because Gabe's, smell was strong monsters never touched you. So in reality Gabe saved your life. You could see them, but because you smelt human to them they didn't come near you."

"Oh."

"Ah, were here."

The place we arrived at was just outside New York. It was in a field of strawberries. There was a large house that over looked the fields probably the farmer of the fields.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron stated proudly.

"Wait, isn't it just a house and a strawberry field?"

"The camp has a border so anyone looking at outside the border would see a house overlooking a strawberry field. However, once inside you see it for what is really is."

The Limo Passed the archway that said, 'Camp Half-Blood.'

What I saw was amazing. The camp had multiple cabins, of campers ranging from age 8 or 9 to 20 or 25. The down the hill they were close to about 25 or so cabins. I saw a giant wall, the people climbing it didn't had harnesses. The thing that caught my eye was the giant arena. It looked like the Roman colosseum, but much smaller.

The limo pulled to a complete stop in front a giant building. It looked like a court house. It sat next to the house that overlooks the strawberry fields. When the car stopped Travis and Conner helped Chiron into a wheelchair. I followed him outside.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, home of Olympus." The man who had said that was broad shouldered, he had grayed blond hair, blue eyes, and a goatee on his chin. His smile was perfectly strait, and perfectly white.

"We need to take this inside Chiron. No one can know about him. We speak in private."

The man who said this was the man standing next to him. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He wore dark colored clothing. He had a skull ring and necklace on. He had bags under his eyes as if he never slept.

"Of course." Chiron said to the men.

We walked inside the building. Inside the building was a large table with 12 seats. Each seat carefully crafted to fit the person who sat there. I followed Chiron and the men into a small interrogation room.

The men sat on one side while I sat on the other side. "Do you know who we are?" The man with blue eyes said.

"No."

"We are your uncles." He waited for a response, but none came.

"You probably want to know why we were never in your life? Well when Poseidon died we promised you mother that we wouldn't bother her or her family unless she wanted us to however, she has...left us. We wanted to talk to you is because, we believe you inherited the power of Kronos. We tell you this in secret because nobody knows you are the son of Poseidon. So we offer you this. You can have freedom from Gabe and your past if you join us. We can send Gabe to jail at the same time. You can state of the art training, and education. First class food, However, the only con is that you leave your home life and no one will ever call you Percy Jackson again. You can have a new name of your choice. Find knew friends. But, if you decline you won't remember this place, and the offer will have fallen into oblivion. You will become our Nightstalker. No one can know you are alive, and no one can know that Percy Jackson is the Nightstalker. Do you accept Percy?"

I thought about and I knew my answer, "Yes."

"Very well. No one from your past will remember you, but if they do they will think your dead. Now, as I said before you can have a new same. What will your name be?"

"Salix. Salix Ryker." **(So you know, this is not because the dude was on Star Trek. I just thought the name was cool.)**

* * *

Chiron was showing me around the camp. Because I was the son of Poseidon Chiron gave me my own cabin. Cabin 3. The cabin was dark on the outside. Inside was a large flat screen. Black leather couch. Blue fuzzy carpet. Multiple game sets. A large stereo. There were 2 bedrooms. One had a desk with state of the art computer on it, with a king sized bed. The other one wasn't really a bedroom. It had weapons on the wall and stand, ranging from knives, bows, to a RPG. A strategy table in the center and a map of the camp and New York on the far wall. There was 1 bathroom. The cabin was small and it was secluded. That's when he said, "Come here Percy."

I followed him to a bookshelf on the wall in the living room. He pulled at a blue book, and a click sound could be heard. The book shelf slid to the side revealing a door. There was a passcode lock. Chiron typed a password. The door swung open. The door led to stairs. It had an escalator button. He clicked it so he could fit his wheelchair. He beckoned me to follow him. I did so. As we were walking down the stairs, I asked him, "Chiron what is this?"

"Salix my dear boy," remembering my new name, "is a passage created after we found out the last child born to one of your uncles. Around that time was the same time Poseidon died. We build this so if anyone did inherit the power, and become the NightStalker, they would live here in cabin 3. However, the other 4 children born to your uncles never knew about it because they were raised here. After each of them turned age 12 we built this. So we finished building this only a few months ago."

When we made it down the stairs there was a room, just a single room. The room had a large computer on the far wall. On the left side there was a door, and on the right side there was display cases. One had a black Pen on the mantle and the label read Anaklusmos. In the next, case was an armor set. **(Kind of like the nightingale armor in Skyrim just a lot more modern.)** The armor had empty sheathes at its side. Such as hand guns, hunting knives or throwing knives. The next one had a solid black Trident. Leather grip, deadly point.

Chiron noticed me looking at the armor and display cases. "The Trident was the symbol of your father. For Zeus lightning, Hades the dead."

I nodded. In the last case was a black bow, with black arrows next to it in a black leather sheath. "The bow is made of the same material as the Trident in the case. "

"What's that door lead to?"

"The door leads to your personnel transportation."

Chiron walked over to the wall and pressed the button next to it. The door opened. The door revealed a large garage with a black Yamaha bike, a black Camaro, and a F-117 Nighthawk.

"Wow. And this is all mine?"

"Yes."

I stared at awe at all the stuff. "Wait, but I can't drive."

"The vehicles have an auto pilot. Say if you wanted to shoot a gun, but you need to keep an eye on the road. There's auto pilot. However, you still need to know how to drive such things."

"Okay."

* * *

After he showed me around my cabin he showed me around the camp. The arena is for tournaments, there is a giant pavilion, where the cabins meet and socialize. I learned some of the campers, my cousins, Jason and Thalia, brother and sister, Co-Heads of 1, Sky and aircraft. Katie, head of cabin 4, agriculture and Clarisse, head of 5, War and military. Malcolm head of cabin 6, which was war and strategy. Will Solace, head of 7, suns, music, and medicine. Beckendorf, head of 9 iron, metal working, and inventions, and Silena, head of 10 love. More of my cousins, Nico and Bianca, brother and sister, Co-Heads of 13, the Dead and the underground.

All of the campers were cool except Clarisse, which was okay because she seemed like the kid to pick on newbies. Everyone only knew me as Salix Ryker here. I had to get used to them calling me that. Life was great, I have better education than I ever did at public school, and I'm not nearly starved to death every day. The only thing I regret is leaving my childhood friends, Annabeth, Leo, Juniper, Grover, and Piper. I wonder how they managed to get Gabe in Prison, and erase me from their minds. I wonder?

* * *

 **PROLOGE Final Part:** Annabeth

How long has it been since the last time I saw Percy? 2 months? I arrived at school, today excited to see him. He was supposed to be attending my school. Goode middle. I haven't seen him yet. I was waiting in a seat, Mr. Blofis, the principal of Goode, came out. "Annabeth Chase. Come here, please."

I looked up and walked over to Mr. Blofis. "what's up?"

"I need to speak to you in private."

I walked with him down to the office. When we reached his office, he shut the door behind me and sat down, while motioning for me to do the same. "Annabeth, I've heard you are good friends with Percy Jackson. Correct?"

"Yes."

This caught my attention.

"A few minutes ago we received a call from the police department. They said they found something disturbing."

"What was it?"

"They found a letter. With Percy along with it. The Letter was a suicide letter. Written by him. The police asked me to ask you if this is his handwriting?" He handed me a letter that was in a laminated plastic.

The Letter read,

 _Dear People that care about me,_

 _My name is Percy Jackson. I have been abused by my Step-Father Gabe. Smelly Gabe I like to call him. I found out my mother died. I don't what to do with myself. I have nothing left. The one I care most about is gone. My world has fallen into a pit, a pit that I can't escape from. I'm ending my world, so I can see my mother, So I can start anew._

 _From,_

 _Seaweed Brain, Percy Jackson._

"That's his handwriting. But where is Percy now?"

"Percy was found hanging down from an apartment balcony. This letter was found near the site. We asked a few others if this was his handwriting. The same as you. They confirmed it to be true. " **(This was not meant to rhyme. I didn't know it rhymed until I read re-read this chapter. Sorry.)**

"So where is Percy?"

"Percy's Dead."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**

 **Jk. I don't know if this is a cliffhanger or not, but if it is the BETTER!**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome back if you've been here before. This is chapter to four. I know it's been a few days since I last updated. Please review aft you've read the story. If you don't that's fine.**

 **Sad me: But I don't get anything to improve my stories.**

 **Logical me: Shut up! You should be happy anyone reads it in the first place.**

 **Sad me: …**

 **Logical me: That's more like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! IF I did though… … … Well anyways, all character rights and blah, blah, goes to Uncle Rick. I probably should have put this in earlier chapters, but anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Salix Ryker (Percy)

It's been five years. Five years since I was hit by a beer bottle. Five years since she died. Five years of freedom.

I've grown accustomed to the ways of camp. Most of the campers are people who have been touched by a monster and can't return home because it's too dangerous for them. Some of the campers are children or relatives of the 12 Olympians. Travis and Conner, they're kids of Hermes representative 11. He is the leader of cabin 11. He deals with traveling and stealing missions.

The one cabin I can't stand to look at is cabin 6. Athena head of 6 has some problem with me. I believe Poseidon and Athena were fighting on who has a more powerful influence on the camp than the other, so they had a competition. Athena presented knowledge and battle skills, whilst Poseidon only provided skill over the sea. Athena won. Malcom Athena's first child said he wasn't always an only child. He said that 16 - 17 years ago, a few years after he was born Athena had met a man. He said that they had a child together, a baby girl, but Athena scared for her significant other never told him about the truth of the world. To protect them from it she left them. Athena's eyes remind me of what I left behind. They're are stormy gray.

A month after I had agreed to leave my life 5 years ago, I learned how they made me disappear from the world. They made me commit suicide. They made a genetic copy of me from my dad's DNA. Then since Hermes the head over schemes, stealing, and trickery, he copied my handwriting and made a suicide letter. They hung my genetic copy from an apartment and placed the letter nearby. The police found out about Gabe and he was arrested for child abuse, assault, and other minor things that I can't remember. I can't imagine what Annabeth felt like, when I left her. The only thing I regret is not telling her goodbye.

It's the summer before junior year of high school. Only up until freshman year of high school did Chiron allow me to go on missions. I had inherited the power of Kronos, and became the Nightstalker, which means I can manipulate the time around me by slowing time around my opponents so they go slower. But, usually only make slight adjustments, so no one can figure out I have the upper hand. Also, because I'm the son of Poseidon I have a seriously powerful aura. I learned that the larger your aura the harder it is for monsters to kill you. It's kind of like a force field.

Currently, I'm walking over to the Olympus headquarters with Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Bianca. Chiron said he has a huge mission for us. He said this mission will take place outside of camp. However, he also said it may take a while. The last mission I went on only lasted about 10 or so days. We had to recover Zeus's lightning rod because one of the monsters made it into camp and stole it. Turns out it was just a dwarf, that looks a lot like a monkey.

"Hey, Salix, what do you think this mission will be about?" Nico asked. Nico was my youngest cousin, often wore black clothing a lot. I mean I wear black clothing, but I don't wear it to be emo.

"Hmm, maybe a stakeout or a recruiting."

"Maybe, but why would he want all of us to be a part of it? We've all got large auras so wouldn't they notice us before we even saw them?" Jason asked. Jason son of Zeus, and whenever he could he would be in an aircraft.

"True. Then I don't know."

My cousins, didn't know they were my cousins. Their dad's just told them that I was someone they can trust. After five years of knowing them I've been really close friends with them. None of them knew that I was the Night stalker.

We reached the Olympus a few minutes later. "So you ready for this?" I asked them.

"Sure, kelp head." Thalia said. Kelp head was the name Thalia gave because my dad was a sailor and I love water and the ocean. My cousins don't know about my dad being Poseidon, but they do know about him being a sailor. So as far as they know my dad was just a regular mortal.

"Welcome campers." Zeus announced.

"Hey no offense, but we are your children so drop the formalities." Jason said.

"Hey, Jason," Nico asked, "Aren't you always up for formalities."

"That's outside camp," Jason replied.

"As you know we brought you here for a mission. This mission is important in our battle against monsters."

"Why?" Bianca requested.

"Our sources show that monsters have been infiltrating schools. They have been disguising themselves as students. For some reason their main goal is Goode High. Maybe because it is the largest public school in New York, currently."

"Why are they infiltrating schools?" questioned Nico.

"We believe that they are recruiting students for an army." Zeus informed.

"Which is what you are here for he said. We want you to go to this school and find who the recruiters are. Two of you will we want to be recruited two try to get close to them and the other one to try to get as much information on them as possible. Or however you see fit. So we don't raise suspicion of the camp we are putting you in public school with your own apartments. Meaning the entire time of the mission you will be on your own. Nico and Bianca we will in roll you as sophomores even though your age is Junior. We don't want to raise your suspicion. Salix will be enrolled into Junior along with Jason and Thalia."

"Wait won't aura attract the monsters since we supposedly have a powerful aura?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, however, you will have so many humans around you it will suppress your aura." Zeus continued.

Hopefully, I thought.

"You will start school next week when the average school starts. This mission will last an entire year. If we pull you out after only a month of schooling, it will raise suspicion. This also means whatever grade you make at this school is the grade you make here. We will let think up your back story. We have made fake transcripts because there is no record of you existing in the real world. We will also allow you to pick out your clothes in the real world because most of the clothes here are uniforms. So During this week only you five are allowed to enter and leave camp freely. Dismissed."

* * *

For the next week, the five of us went around New York City, trying to see what normal teens look like, my cousins grew up in camp. I was the only with knowledge of the outside world. The camp specializes in combat and knowledge so many of the people here are more mature than most adults. My cousins went on missions, but they have never socialized with someone outside of camp. Jason and Nico did the studying on how public schools, teachers, and teenage behavior. Thalia and Bianca did research on styles, apartments, and financial problems. I told them from past experience on how public schools are, but since it was five years ago I don't remember much. Most of the time we would walk around New York and see how people act because we had to do just that, act like another student at another school.

We chose an apartment building about a mile and a half from the school. Zeus said he would pay only for the apartments, meaning bills and food, anything extra we would have to pay. He didn't mention furniture, appliances, and security. So we were in a huge surprise.

He bought three apartments, one for me, Thalia and Jason, and Nico and Bianca. The apartments were all on the 6 floor, so we could meet up anytime we needed to. I had the smallest apartment. A bathroom, kitchen and bedroom. The others had 2 rooms, 1 bathroom, and kitchen. The apartments were nice, though they were empty. There was no refrigerator, washing machine, stove, or any appliances. The apartment doors just had a chain lock so anyone wanting to could break in. The floor was empty, not even a cushion for sitting. Zeus and Olympus only said bills, so if we wanted a bed we would have to buy it ourselves. Olympus gives each of the campers and allowance. If you were at Olympus for 2 years, you would have in total close to 1000 dollars. My cousins have been at Olympus for close to 17 years, they have about 10,000 dollars in their camp funds. I have about in total, 3,600 dollars to use on appliances, and furniture. I didn't want to spend all of my funds on an apartment. I just bought a few appliances. Tomorrow is my first day of High school. Yippee. (sarcasm implied).

* * *

I woke up to my cousin banging on my door. Since none of us has bought security items, we just broke into each other's apartments when we felt like it.

"Get Up Kelp Head! You can't be late for your first day of school! We Have School in Less Than an Hour! Get Up Before I Make you!" Thalia yelled. Last time Thalia woke me up was the worst.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was lay in bed staring at the blackness of my eyelids. The door banged and fell to the floor. It was Thalia. GET UP FISH BRAIN! When I opened I saw her foot right above me. I saw it go down. It looked it was going in slow motion, and I felt myself try to move but her foot found me first. It down on a place I don't want to describe. I felt all the pain I could feel go down go down to my pelvis. I probably looked like my eyes fell out of their sockets because Thalia grinned in triumph._

 _End of Flashback._

I bolted up and got myself dressed. I dashed to the shower. I remember getting in and cleaning myself, but I don't think I even tried to comb my hair. I dressed myself I wore black jeans, black combats, and a white v- neck with a leather jacket over it. After I was ready I ran downstairs to the lobby on the first floor. I saw my cousins waiting for me. Thalia was dressed in all black, jeans boots, t-shirt, and leather jacket. Her hair was messy, like me it wasn't even combed. Nico was Dark Jeans, Black boot, and t shirt with a skull ring on his hand. Jason wore a purple tee, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Come on Salix." Nico said. He sounded annoyed.

We all drove in the camp's SUVs. We arrived at school. The school was huge; it was two floors. We walked in over to the front office. The teachers kept looking at us, they probably thought we were part of some gang or something. Quite opposite.

The front office was plain, just like any other. Wooden front desk and a monotone receptionist. "Mr. Blofis will be waiting for you."

I saw Mr. Blofis. He was middle aged, gray hair his clothes he wore a suit. I am Mr. Blofis. I will be your principal this year. What are your names?"

"Jason Grace."

"Thalia Grace."

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Bianca Di Angelo."

"Peter Johnson."

They all looked at me like I was crazy. I leaned over to Bianca and whispered, "I don't think he'd believe me if I said Salix." She nodded she understood what I meant.

"Well then I will not be showing you around because I am busy, however, I will have the president of the school board give you a tour since you are new students. Come here." He motioned for a girl to come out. She had blond hair, she looked about my age. The thing that I looked at most were her eyes. They were gray, storm, gray. "Hello," She said, "I'm Annabeth Chase, and I will be your guide today."

* * *

 **What do yah think? Cliffhanger or am I just mean?**

 **IDK. Well till next time. Sorry for any wrong Grammar.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the fifth chapter of Unknown Shadow Hunter. I am really bad at cliffhangers.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing All rights go to Rick. I wish I did though.**

 **Well anyways on with the story, please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Annabeth

I was in the office, as the president of the school board I have to introduce myself to new students. I heard Mr. Blofis call me into his office. "Come here." He motioned for me to join him at his desk. On the other side I saw a girl she looked a little older than me, there was a kid next to her with blond hair, and there was a guy, he was short had dark hair and dressed in all black with a ring on his finger that was a little disturbing. The girl on his right was tall she looked older that him. She had the same dark hair and eyes as him. She wore blue jeans and a blue t shirt. Relatives maybe? The last one I saw a boy. He was sitting behind them all in a chair against the wall of the office. He was tall, had dark black hair, he wore all black clothing except for a white V –neck. He looked at me as if he were studying me, trying to figure everything about me.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase, and I will be your guide today."

Since it was the first day of school tardiness isn't counted till the first full day of school, which was tomorrow. I started to walk into the hall, when I heard, "Annabeth, the Di Angelo's are sophomores and the Grace and Johnsons are Juniors. They're in the same grade as me. I looked the teens in front of me.

"Which of you are the Di Angelo's"

The boy blond hair answered, "This is Nico and Bianca Di Angelo." He gestured to the girl and boy who had dark hair and eyes. Then he motioned at himself and the girl with spiky hair and electric blue eyes, "And this is Thalia, and I'm Jason."

"Who's he?"

"Jason leaned over and put his ear to the boy with black hair's face. Jason nodded.

"And this is Peter."

The boy looked at me his eyes were unreadable, and usually I can read people, a little talent of mine. His eyes were sea green, and then I noticed something I hadn't before, his eyes kept moving. The pupils stayed in one place, but his irises, moved and raged like a storm. I felt like If I looked into them long enough I could drown in that storm and stay forever.

I started to walk towards the sophomore wing, "We are heading towards the sophomore wing of the school for Nico and Bianca, then we'll head over to the Junior wing for you guys, okay?"

They nodded, except for Peter, He kept looking at me and studying me, and his face looked as if he had seen a ghost. I wondered if he was mental or had focusing problems.

I kept walking towards the sophomore wing and along the way I showed them where the gym and swimming pool were. I kept feeling his eyes bore into me. I knew that as the president I couldn't blow up at him on his first day.

I was so relieved when we reached Nico and Bianca's advisory class. Then I remembered, Leo and Hazel were sophomores this year. I walked over to them and whispered, "These are the new people that will be joining you this year, and make them feel welcomed." Leo Grinned, and Hazel nodded. Hazel understood because she was the new person last year and she had moved from New Orleans just in the summer. Mrs. Tuner informed, "These are the new students that have never been to Goode so I hope you treat them well."

We left the classroom and started to walk towards the Junior wing. I had class too so I would head to my advisory class right after them.

"May I see your schedules?"

Jason handed me his and Thalia's schedule, and reluctantly Peter gave me his. What's his problem with me?

 **Thalia's Schedule:**

First Period: Algebra 2

Second Period: Chemistry

Third Period: Gym

Fourth period: Lunch

Fifth Period: World history

Sixth period: English/literature arts

Seventh Period: Foreign Language

 **Jason's schedule:**

First Period: World history

Second Period: Foreign Language

Third Period: Gym

Fourth period: Lunch

Fifth Period: Advanced Chemistry

Sixth period: English/literature arts

Seventh Period: Pre-calculous.

 **Peter's Schedule:**

First Period: World history

Second Period: Advanced Chemistry

Third Period: Pre - Calculous

Fourth period: Lunch

Fifth Period: Gym

Sixth period: Advanced English/literature arts 1

Seventh Period: Foreign Language

Peter's schedule surprised me the most. He didn't seem very smart, but he was. His schedule wasn't identical to mine, but is was close.

 **Annabeth's Schedule:**

First Period: World history

Second Period: Advanced English/literature arts 1

Third Period: Calculous

Fourth period: Lunch

Fifth Period: Gym

Sixth period: Advanced Chemistry

Seventh Period: Foreign Language

We had World History together along with Jason, and we all had the same lunch, Peter and I had Gym together, and then with Thalia we had foreign language together. We were walking down the hallway towards the advisory room. I had advisory with Thalia, and Jason had advisory with Peter.

I showed Peter and Jason towards their advisory room with Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner was the teacher of foreign language. Out of all my teachers he was my favorite. I know it is wrong to have favorites, but I do. Unfortunately, I had foreign language with _him_.

"Welcome Annabeth, and who are these two?"

"This is Jason Grace and Peter," I looked at Jason because his friend wouldn't talk to me for some reason.

"Johnson," Peter replied. His voice sounded deep and husky. "They will be joining you later today and during advisory," I continued.

"Well Mr. Johnson, you can sit next to Grover and Rachel in the back, and Jason You can sit next to Piper and Frank, right there."

* * *

I was walking next to Thalia on our way advisory, when I blurted out, "Does your friend hate me or something? He kept giving me looks."

Thalia looked at me her blue eyes were fierce, and at first I thought she was going to be mad at me, but instead she laughed. She looked at the puzzled expression on my face, and laughed even harder.

"You (laugh) think (laugh) Kelp (Laugh) Head (Laugh) is mad at you?" She barely managed to get out. He just gets like that sometimes. After Today, He'll be fine, besides it's his first day of public school since like, what? 5 years or so. Plus, if he was mad at you, you probably wouldn't be able to be standing there right now."

Then I heard her mutter under her breath, and she probably didn't mean for me to hear it, "Besides Seaweed Brain's scary when he's angry."

 _Seaweed Brain. That's the nick name I gave-_ , I shook my head. I didn't want to think about it, but the memories flowed into my head.

 _Flashback:_

 _We were playing tag. I think we were five at the time, "You can't catch me seaweed head!" I remember is was at Central Park, our Parents brought us here to enjoy a day out together._

 _"Oh, yeah watch me Wise Girl!" Percy shouted from behind me._

 _"Wise Girl?" I stopped and asked him. He walked ran up next to me, "Yeah, your always trying to be a smarty pants and get on my nerves."_

 _"Well it's not my fault you can't understand me with all that Seaweed in your Brain." Then I thought, I believe I just made the best nickname of all time. "Seaweed Brain."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Seaweed Brain, That's our new nickname. One reason, You head is made of Seaweed."_

 _"Is not!" He looked offended, but I knew he was just playing with me._

 _"Hey! Lunch's ready!" I saw his mom waving at us. Sally Jackson, one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. Wait, no. That's not right. One of the nicest people I've ever meet. And she's gone just like him._

 _7 years later:_

 _"Percy's dead."_

 _I looked at him in shock. "That's not true." I whispered._

 _"What's not true?"_

 _"It's not true," I repeated, "He wouldn't leave me like that."_

 _"Annabeth- "_

 _I cut him off. "He wouldn't leave me like that! He promised!" I yelled at him in fury. But then I thought, did he? Did he lie to me? Did our friendship mean nothing?_

 _I remember a few years prior to that, about three, I think._

 _We were sitting under a tree in Central Park like we did every time when we came. "Hey, Wise Girl."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"When I grow up, and I'm alone, will you stay with me?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean if I can't find another girl, and you can't find another boy, will you marry me?"_

 _I thought about it. "But were friends though."_

 _"That's what I mean. We would marry each other cause were friends."_

 _"Then yeah, I would marry you."_

 _"Then let's stay together until we die, okay?"_

 _Okay. I don't think I ever answered him. I think I just nodded to him. I wonder If I had said anything, would he still be here?_

 _End of flashback._

For the rest of the walk it was really awkward. But the class was right there, so it was fine. I told Mrs. Barbra that Thalia is a new student.

I sat next to Katie, and Silena. I heard Mrs. Barbra say, "This is Thalia she is a new student here, at Goode. I want you to make her feel welcome. You can sit there next to Luke."

Luke. He was by best friend after Percy went away, but he could never replace Percy. I told him about Percy, and for the rest of the time we were friends he tried so hard to fill that gap for me. But he never could. But, later what he didn't know is that he would become my high school crush. He can't take the place of Percy, but he can make a new place.

Gosh every time I look at him is makes me blush. He was so handsome, blond messy hair, and blue eyes that make you was to stare into forever. The only thing, I wouldn't like is his tattoo on the back of his right shoulder. He got it as a freshman, he told me after he got it he said told me he wouldn't ever get another one. And he did. The tattoo was actually soon something I liked on him. A sickle

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Well anyways please review. I've said this like a million times but please. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, people who have read or started to read this fanfic. This took longer than it should of. Stupid school work. On with the chapter.**

 **Thx Jaylene Olebar.**

 **This chapter I hope is long enough for you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, but I want to** **L** **.**

 **Hope you all enjoy my lovelies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Peter (Percy)

Advisory sucked. I swear, my ADHD was kicking in during the first class, which wasn't even a class. What's worse was I couldn't take my mind off of Annabeth. If that was my Annabeth, no it had to be the Annabeth I knew. No one can mistake those eyes of hers. Her eyes Raging like a storm, and as soft as the clouds, her hair curled like the princess she is. She was so beautiful. When I saw her I wanted to stare at her beauty, I wanted to be lost in the eternal storm hidden in her eyes. I stared at her the entire time in the hallways until advisory. I wanted to know what happened while I was gone. I wanted to know her again, I wanted to be her friend again, but not as Peter, as Percy. But, I knew she would hate for leaving, hate me for not telling her things, and hate me for being a coward. I hid my emotions behind, I knew she could always read people, especially me. I had put on the best poker face I could.

"Peter!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. Jason, thank God it wasn't a teacher for ratting me out for daydreaming.

"Advisory's over." Jason told me. "You've got Chemistry next."

"Yeah."

"What's up? You zoned out there during class."

"Everything's fine." _Except the fact that the last person I ever cared about is here, so close, and yet so far from my grasp._

Jason nodded. He didn't look satisfied with my answer. I knew he didn't. I had to give too many people that answer, and their response is always the same. Dissatisfaction. No one was ever satisfied with my answer, they knew it was a lie. That's wall I was ever good at, telling a truth that never existed.

* * *

School was torture, until gym. There was a swimming pool just outside the school. The coach said that since it was so close to the summer still for the first 9 weeks or so, we'll be using the pool for swimming. This is currently my most strong suit because I couldn't clear my head. Water seems to always help me clear my head, It's like a second home to me.

"Hey you."

I looked up. It was a boy. He had school swim trunks on. He was skinny, and had dark hair. He was leaning over me, and shaking. Was he scared? No maybe skittish would be the correct term. I was sitting on a bench in the guy's locker room.

"Peter right?"

"Yeah."

"You okay? You're zoned out and everything so I didn't know to bother you or not."

"Oh okay, you' re okay. What's your name?"

"Grover. Grover Underwood."

I stared at him. I must have had a glare instead because he… he well uh. Started shaking as if he was having a seizure or something. "Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's just your glare it stared to freak me out."

"I was glaring?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Sorry."

"Okay, well get in your trunks, dude. We're using the swimming pool."

I stepped into the bathroom, and changed into my trunks. I was a new student so I'm allowed to use my own trunks until school ones are provided. It was cool anyway, my trunks are just green and black. I knew I couldn't into the pool bare chested. The scars were still there. The ones he gave me. I put on my white v – neck on.

I walked into the swimming pool area with Grover. It was awkward walking next to a childhood friend, that didn't know who I was, but I knew most everything about him. I wonder if he was still friends with Annabeth.

"Grover!"

I glanced at the one who spoke. It was a girl. She had a feather in her hair. Her eyes were changing color constantly. She was very beautiful, but she looked rebellious as if she wasn't the type of girl who wants to be controlled. She looked at me. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

Grover spoke before I could, "This is Peter, and, Peter, this is Piper."

"Hey." Was her response. She turned towards Grover, "Hurry up class is starting."

 _Piper._ _You look so different. I wish I knew better when we were younger._

I followed them as we arrived at the pool. "Line Up at the pool when you hear your name." The Coach Yelled. "Bramsen! Chase! Jones! McLean! Smith! Webster!"

I saw some girls and Annabeth, and Piper, walk up to the end of the pool at the diving boards. They all wore school swim suits, a one piece with a color of navy. I felt out of place, since I was the only one with a different suit.

"When I say go, I want you to swim to the other side and back as fast as you can. I going to see which of you needs improvement in any way. This is NOT a race. 3…2…GO!"

They all dived into the pool. They all went about the same pace until Annabeth went ahead when turned at the other side of the pool. She really improved on swimming. I remember when she nearly drowned when at the canoe lake.

 _Flashback_

 _I think it was about when we were 11 or 10. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she clutched the sides of the boat._

 _"What is it?" I asked._

 _"Why are so far into the lake?" She asked sounding shaky._

 _"Cause it's better out here." I replied._

 _"NO it's NOT!"_

 _"What is little, Annie scared?"_

 _"Don't call me that." She sounded angry and yet her face was terrified. "Take me back closer to the shore."_

 _I started to lean towards the oars to head back to the shore when the canoe tipped over because there was too much weight on the left side and the boat flipped. I remember I fell under water along with Annabeth under the boat._

 _"Annabeth I yelled. "Annabeth!"_

 _"PERCY!"_

 _I swam up to the surface I saw her struggling to stay above. I grabbed her hand and I pulled her up. I started to swim towards the shore. I felt her arms cling to my torso. Her hands shaking like an earthquake. I reached the shore with Annabeth. "Percy." She coughed._

 _I looked at her she was still shaking. "What is it?"_

 _"I can't swim."_

 _"That's fine. I'll teach you. That's what friends are for right?"_

 _"Yeah, but I couldn't do anything I was so helpless." She had her eyes were tearing up. I hated to see her that way. I always did. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her for a hug._

 _"You're fine, Annabeth," I felt calm. "You're always going to be fine with me around okay?"_

 _I didn't know at the time. But now I realize I told a truth that never was real._

 _End of Flashback._

"JOHNSON!"

I snapped my head up. "If you don't pay attention in my class I'll have you run 50 laps around the school property. I've called you three times. Get in Line, NOW."

I walked over to the last available board. "Well aren't you going to remove your shirt. It'll slow you down in the water." I looked to see who it was. It was the guy next to me. "Name's, Luke. Luke Castellan."

Luke had blond sandy hair, blue eyes. He had a scar down his face. He looked athletic, probably a jock, maybe.

"Peter."

"Well?"

"Well what?" I felt stupid saying that.

"Remove your shirt. It'll slow you down in the water."

"I'm good."

"So you're not going to be pissed if you get a bad review."

"Nope."

"Okay then."

"GO!" I heard the coach yell. I dived into the water. It felt the water around me. It was a little cold, but I've had worse. I kicked my legs, and moved my arms. The shirt did slow me down, but this was nothing. I remember once I had to swim in full blown Nightstalker armor, while trying to take down a ship carrying deadly criminals, and creatures of night. I remember draconian, and telkines were on that ship. Those things are disturbing. I saw the wall ahead and pushed off of it. I glanced over behind me I couldn't see anyone behind me. That's when I looked ahead, they were all still heading over to the other side of the pool! Was I really that fast? I never really thought about it. After a few feet I felt my hand touch something, hard. IT was the concrete. I looked up the diving board I jumped off of. I looked over my shoulder and I saw a few of the most of the guys still swimming over. I climbed out of the pool. My shirt was soaked. I remembered. This is my only shirt here, I have to go the entire rest of the day wet? My life is so great. I heard someone behind me. I turned.

"WHAT WAS THAT JOHNSON?!"

"Huh?" Was my oh so smart reply.

"YOU BEAT THE CAPTAIN OF THE FOOT BALL TEAM, WHO MIND YOU IS THE FASTEST PERSON IN THIS GYM CLASS! WITH A SHIRT ON?"

"Yeah. I swim a whole bunch so… I guess I just have a lot of practice."

"COME HERE."

He pulled me over to the coach's office. "Johnson. I have no idea what you did out there, but I need you to join the swim team. If we don't get more wins the school is shutting down the swim team."

He looked pitiful, begging for a student to help him. "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll join."

He walked out of the office and yelled, "JOHNSON PRACTICE IS EVERY TUESDAY AND THURSDAY AFTER SCHOOL!"

I walked behind him towards the rest of the students. I heard him mutter, "If he can do this with a shirt on, I wonder what he can without one?"

I shrugged it off, there is no way am I removing my shirt. They'll see them. The scars. My whippings, my beatings, and my shame. As I was walking buy some of the people I heard them mutter and whisper,

"Did he really get offered to join a team? On the first day of gym?"

"Who is he?"

"This dude thinks he's all that because he can swim fast."

I grit my teeth and walked on. "Green! Walker!" I didn't listen to the rest of the names. I just kept thinking, _what if I have to remove my shirt in front of them?_

* * *

I felt my shirt cling to my torso. It still felt damp against my skin. I jerked my head up when I heard a boy up above me. This happens a lot, too much for my liking. "Is class over?" I asked.

"No not even." He said. He looked like a strong Chinese, baby man. "The names Frank."

"Peter."

"You seem to zone out a lot don't you?" Frank asked.

"No, I guess I'm just tired today."

"Well you probably are after that show."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Luke has never been beaten at swimming, well from this class, even though he is the leader of the football team. You're the only person who's ever beaten him. He was offered the chance to be the leader of the swim team, but he claimed football was more important." He raised his hands, and put 'Important' in quotations.

"If that's what he thinks then let him think that. Besides, I don't really care for winning." _Because you've never won anything before._

 _I never had the chance!_

 _Excuses!_

I shook my head inwardly. "ALRIGHT! Anybody who did not try to swim laps today will make it up tomorrow."

I heard the loud buzzing of the bell. "Dismissed."

The last few periods were a blur. I felt my pocket buzz. I pulled it out of my back pocket. A black smart phone. It was from Chiron.

"Hello?"

"Salix. Good. We have detected shadow activity nearby. It is at the abandoned warehouse next to the shop "Auntie Em's"

"Understood. Night or Day?"

"Night."

The phone hung up. Chiron and I had a code. If he said Night I would carry it out as the Night Stalker if it was Day, I would carry it out as Salix. But, if it said Night the situation is serious. I dashed over to my car not bothering at anyone else. I sat down in the front of my car. A stealth car of Olympus's. I clicked the hidden red button under the seat.

"Welcome, Salix Ryker. Do wish to equip now?"

"Yes."

* * *

I was in my armor. Black as midnight. I kept one hand on the wheel and pulled my hood over my head. I placed my mask on. It covered most of my face until my eyes and anything above. That's where the hood came in it covered my eyes and my hair. I felt the car latching my armor and weapons on. The one item I didn't particularly like having on is the gauntlet on my hand. It has a metal covering over it so each time a needle goes into my nerves. If I move my hand the gauntlet needs to move in sync so small needles go into my nerves, and it always hurts. However, it's really useful during hand to hand combat. I can send out throwing knifes out of my hand, I have a fist of steel, and hidden blades out of the side and front of my hand. I never use it, unless I have assassinations to carry out. Other than that I use my sword, riptide. It's a small black ballpoint pen that turns into a sword when I uncap it. I arrived at the warehouse in under 10 minutes. I turned my car into camouflage mode so no one can see it. I saw Thalia and Jason waiting behind a large boulder outside of the warehouse. They didn't know who I was, no did except Zeus, Hades, and Chiron. They looked at me. Their eyes widened.

I hated talking like this, but I had to so no one finds out who the Night Stalker is.

"Night - Stalker, it is a ple pleasure t to ha have you here." Jason stammered.

Thalia nodded in agreement. "Wait, I thought Salix was coming with us."

"Salix had to bail." Jason replied.

"Okay."

I only nodded to them. I motioned for them to follow me. I know there is a voice disguise, but I couldn't talk.

There was a hole in the back that I crawled through to get inside. It smelled rotten, it smelt like sewers. There weren't any sewer openings in this area so why I looked through the little hole next to me. There was a giant tunnel in the warehouse which led to the sewers. Hmmmm… I can only think of is transportation or mass spreading of some sort of liquid or vapor. Most monsters heal when they are hit with poison, so if it was spread over town, and that would be really bad. I looked over at Thalia and Jason.

"They're using the sewers to spread some sort of vapor or poison." I whispered to them. My voice sounds like Darth Vader's.

There were hellhounds guarding the warehouse. I saw a minotaur holding a large double sided axe, he looked like he was the leader of the operation. The half bull growled at snorted at a giant who was holding a large wooden crate. The giant groaned. It set the crate down and lumbered over to something else. I saw a man walk up to the minotaur. He had blond hair. He bowed to him. The man said, "The Lord is rising. He has sent word to the others about his arrival. Release the serum into the water."

The minotaur nodded. The man who had bowed to the minotaur turned. I saw his face as clear as day.

Luke.

What the hell? He was working for Kronos? Thalia and Jason looked at me. "He goes to Goode. For the next month I want you to keep an eye on him. Befriend him."

"Yes, Sir."

"Go."

The left immediately.

I kept watching the monsters and I waited for the man in blond to leave. He went into his car, and drove off. The monsters are alone now. They shouldn't have done that.

I charged.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Thalia

I was sneaking and following the Nightstalker. His voice was monotone, and cold. He was watching something through the hole in the wall.

"They're using the sewers to spread some sort of vapor or poison." He said. I nodded, then I heard a voice,

"The Lord is rising. He has sent word to the others about his arrival. Release the serum into the water." His voice sounds awfully familiar. I know that voice.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was sitting in the classroom; I can't remember which one. I never cared to remember. He walked up to me. Blond, blue eyes, and athletic build._

 _"Your name's Thalia right?"_

 _"Yeah, and if you're that brave I suggest you leave, before I make you."_

 _He chuckled. "Name's Luke."_

 _"You know my name."_

 _"Luke! We gotta go! He's waiting for you." A boy said as he walked up behind him_

 _"Well catch you later." Luke said to me and, replied to the boy, "C'mon, Ethan."_

 _End of Flashback._

It was Luke.

"He goes to Goode. For the next month I want you to keep an eye on him. Befriend him." The Night Stalker said.

I heard Jason answer him, "Yes sir."

"Go." He stated.

I started to sneak away from the warehouse with Jason. After we got a few meters outside from the warehouse, I heard a large crash from inside the warehouse. I turned along with Jason. It still looked as if it hadn't been touched. Jason opened the car door and we slipped in. I sat in the passenger and he drove.

We sat in complete silence. "What the heck?" Jason muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"First we get asked to go on a mission, second the is Nightstalker and he's never there except for high class cases, third he tells us to leave as if we can't do anything. Even after we showed him the ultimate respect. We've trained for years."

"Because you can't." Both Jason and I turned. It was the Nightstalker. When Jason turned so did the wheel, and turned the car. It swiveled, and thankfully Jason was able to pull over.

"How did you get there?" I was super creeped out by this dude. Like, what the hell is going on?

"A series of events has been put in place and cannot be stopped." He explained, "Turn the radio on."

"A few minutes ago…" The man said, "There were multiple explosions at an abandoned warehouse. Police have been investigating and we have been told a mysterious vapor has been found. The police are testing it now."

"What did you do?" Jason asked, he sounded angry and frustrated, which I CAN TOTALLY RELATE TOO.

"I stopped them from spreading them from spreading the vapor. Now drive." He sounded nonchalant and calm as this was an everyday thing. Jason started to drive, reluctantly.

The man in the back seat continued, "It seems that your grandfather has started his rise. He needs something though before doing so. Think of something he might need to rise. Tell me your answer once you know it."

Then he opened the car door, and started to get up.

"Are you crazy?! We're in the middle of the road." Jason snapped at him.

"I've always been crazy." He simply replied. He jumped. Instinctively I turned my out the window to see him. There was a black, sleek car. It looked like a camaro, however, it looked as if it could go 100 mph faster than one. It drove up to us and in the driver seat was the night stalker. He drove off into the distance where I could no longer see him.

"Shit." I heard Jason mutter.

"Jason," I said, "we both know you don't curse so don't start now."

"Fine."

For the rest of the car drive we drove in silence until we reached the camp.

"We're here." Jason muttered. I could tell he was mad, and I knew I could be demanding sometimes, but when Jason's mad it's always better not to push it. He's usually has his calm demeanor. He pulled up to the big house and parked.

"He is rising then… we must be prepared."

Inside the house, Zeus, Hades, and Chiron were talking and I saw in the corner of the room was Salix. On the couch was Bianca and Nico.

"Hey." Salix said.

All three of the men looked up. It was so quiets I heard Mr. D in the back room coughing. Drunk. Zeus was the first to find his composure. "Jason, Thalia, I believe you had a visitor, today." He cleared his throat. "If what the Night Stalker says is true it means we cannot hide it from you. He mentioned your grandfather, correct? The Night Stalker I mean."

"Yeah, he said something about him rising."

Zeus and Hades looked at Salix. Salix just sat there staring. I've known Salix for 5 years, but yet I know nothing about him. He is a big mystery, but not as big as the Night Stalker. He shows up when we least expect it. When he shows up, he acts like we're children who need to be taught a lesson.

Salix. I don't know. It seems he pushes away when we get too personal. When we ask about his history he shuts away for a while. I remember when Travis and Conner nearly tricked him by telling them with truth serum. He wouldn't talk to anyone for a month. I have my suspicions; I mean who has the name of Salix? He stays in cabin 3. No one knows the leader of cabin 3, or who else lives in it. Salix never lets anyone in, and if they try to get in the get a weeks' worth of segregation. Segregation is where you have to be shunned by the camp for a certain amount of time, meaning you can't get any help during this time.

The men looked at me and Jason. "What did he say exactly?" Hades asked,

"He said something that he needs something before rising. He said we could guess what he needs. Maybe Power?" Jason said. He didn't sound very confident in his answer. "I don't know. I just want to know what's going on."

"We all do." It was Chiron who spoke.

"Who is our grandfather?" I asked. Everybody went quiet.

Chiron looked at me. "His name is Kronos. A long time ago, he nearly corrupted the world. I am very sure you know of World War 2? Well anyways he was corrupting Germany nearly conquering the world. He caused destruction and havoc everywhere. We eventually stopped him; however, we didn't kill him. We banished him to Tartarus. Tartarus is where monsters go once they're killed. Now, it seems he is rising, again. We need to stop him. But we don't know what he needs. It could be blood, power, or influence."

Zeus continued what Hades started, "On the contrary, we have the Night Stalker. Who has the power of Chaos. Which mind you is the same power Kronos had."

"Power of Chaos? I asked.

"Yes," Zeus answered, "It is the ancient power that created the world. The beginning and the end. Kronos believed he had to end the world because he had the power to do so. The title Night Stalker is the Name given to the people who inherit this power. Kronos was a Night Stalker. Which is why Hades, Chiron, and I have come to the conclusion that his identity needs to be erased from all memory."

Zeus pulled out a 3 syringes. They each had a black liquid in it. I knew exactly what it was, Memory serum. He gave each of them to Hades and Chiron.

"His identity will be no longer," Zeus continued. "If anyone were to get his identity out of us, they would know which strings to pull and when."

The men placed the syringe on their forearms. The placed in the skin. When they injected it, it went in slow motion. I knew I could stop it, but it was like if I did something would happen. The syringe continued until the black liquid was no more. It erased all of their memories of the Nights Stalker. Now no one knows who he is. No none knows it he's safe, reliable, or a traitor. We had to have trust. I hated trusting someone I don't know especially one who hides his face.

"Now It is done. After this no one can know his identity in a few minutes." Zeus relaxed in his chair.

After a few moments, Chiron started to speak, "As I was saying it seems Kronos is rising and we need to stop it before it happens."

"Wait a minute." Jason interjected, "What did you say a few moments ago?"

"I explained how Kronos is your -"

"Hold it." I interrupted, "Who is the Night Stalker? Explain that."

"The Night Stalker is a man or women with the power of Chaos."

"Who not What." I said.

"I don't know my dear, and if I did I wouldn't tell you. It would put him and all of the people close to him in jeopardy."

These people are getting on my nerves. They aren't telling us anything. I nearly wanted to say this out loud.

"Well enough about Kronos rising. It's ruining the mood."

"I think you already did that." I muttered.

I don't think he heard me, or he just ignored me. "Tell what happened today that seemed important."

"Well, I know who works for Kronos." I opened stated."

"Who?" Chiron questioned.

"A boy, blond hair, blue eyes, and his name is Luke. Luke Castellan."

"You know what to do. Be friends with him." Zeus told us.

"We know you've said that like a million times."

"You are dismissed." Zeus stated, though it sounded more like a command. Salix, Jason, and I walked out the door.

"What was all that about?" I asked though I knew none of it and neither did they.

"I don't know. I have no idea." Salix answered.

* * *

The next day...

We all went our separate ways. I went to rec house, Jason to the arena, and Salix to his cabin. I just realized something, I have never seen Salix fight. Gosh everything is so confusing these days.

In the rec house there were old arcade style games. There was a Pac man Machine, Galaga, and Centipede. I never really paid any attention to them. It was Wednesday so it was my off day. Every camper gets one. Most of them are on Saturdays or Friday. Mine was in the middle of the week so all was good. I plopped down on one of the lounge chairs. They were white and perfectly good for my butt to sit on. I snatched the remote of the coffee table and turned the television on. It was always on the news I usually turn it on CSI or Law & Order, I hate the news. I usually turned the channel, but for some reason I didn't I just sat there staring at it until I heard the news reporter say,

"There has been a jail break at the New York City Jail. It seems that during the jailbreak the inmate had help from the outside of the jail. The inmates name is Gabe Ugliano. The inmate w

as convicted of Child abuse, attempted murder, illegal drugs, illegal firearms and running from authorities when he was found. This inmate is highly dangerous. If found or seen please contact the New York City Police Department immediately."

They showed an image of him. He was bald. He had a ragged beard, he looked like he could throw a punch. "The news reporter continued, "This inmate caused the death of his step son Percy Jackson. According to evidence, the boy committed suicide claiming in his letter that he had no reason to live."

They showed a picture of the boy Percy. He had black raven hair, Sea green eyes, his mouth said he was happy, but his eyes looked miserable. That is so sad, and I usually never care for people on the news.

"Thank you John now the next story is –. "

I turned the changed before I could hear more stories about people. I heard at shuffle behind me. I whipped my head around, and I saw Salix. He was staring at the TV like he had seen a Ghost, which he could have considering the type of crisis that's happening.

"Salix?"

Nothing.

* * *

 **Hope this is okay. I am sorry this took so long. I was about to make up some lame excuse to why I didn't update faster, but I'm going to say it bluntly, I forgot.**

 **Sorry?**

 **K. Till next time. (WHICH I Hope will happened soon.)**

 **Can I get like 5 reviews? Please?**

 **P.S. I don't know why, but this ending reminded me of the song Nothing by the Script. Oh well.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Soooooo... Have you enjoyed so far? Guess what? SCHOOL IS OVER!**

 **Thanks for reviewing. I hate taking long to update. (Actually I fell asleep while writing this,and when I got up,my computer reloaded that page and I lost all of my freaking progress.) Sorry My friends.**

 **Please review. If there is anything you want me to do please tell me, PM or review, either way works.**

 **If i reach say maybe 5 more reviews, I'll throw in more backstory of the characters.**

 **Before I forget, Thanks for reading all you people I will never see in real life.**

 **So on wards! ***

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Annabeth

I stared at the television. _He was loose. He caused the death of my... friend. I don't know what to call him now._

 _I hate that man._ _Gabe Ugliano. Even the name is awful. It's ...ugly._

"Annabeth?"

I looked over my shoulder. My dad.

"I see it too. He'll be caught, but we'll have to wait it out."

I only nodded. I don't know what to feel.

"You need to be safe though. Be extra careful when your by yourself." He continued.

 _Percy, I'll never get closure, will I?_

I shook my head inwardly. "Yeah, sure." I answered absentmindedly.

"You sure? I mean I can-"

"I'm fine," I put a fake smile on and looked at him. "Okay?"

I stood up from the couch. "I'm going out."

"Where will you be going?" My mother questioned me. It always sounded more of a statement than a question.

"Library." I lied.

"MmHm."

* * *

The car ride was quiet. Even with the radio on it was quiet. I drove around the city.

I kept driving, nothing really on my mind. It had been about half an hour since I left. I pulled to a stop when I saw a man in alley. I pulled up next to the curb. I looked at him, but I couldn't see his face because of the shadow the building cast. Then all of the sudden he leaned up against the wall and sat down. As he sat down he dragged his back up against the wall. I could tell he had a hoodie on. He raised his hands and placed them on his head. As I got out of the car I realized where I was.

 _This is his apartment building. The one where they found him dead. Hung up, and lifeless._ I looked up at the fire escape, it was still there on the third floor fire escape. I remember when I was able to go up there. I had marked the place where he died with a plaque. So people could know that's where my best friend had died.

 _Flashback:_

 _I remember I cried like a baby._

 _The tears clinging at my eyes refusing to fall. I placed the plague on the wall. I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder. He took the nail driver and screwed the plaque on the wall. My father said nothing. He probably feels the same way because he lost someone close to him too. My mom._

 _Here lies my best friend_

 _"I'll miss you seaweed brain."_

 _End of Flashback_

I walked up to the man. He looked up at me. His hoodie cast a shadow over his eyes. I could see the rest of his face. One word to describe it, defined.

"What do you want?" He asked. His voice was low, but his voice was quiet so I couldn't hear it well. I felt like I knew it though.

"Just wanted to know if you're okay. You're all slumped over." I said.

"Do you always ask someone if they're okay, even if they're a complete stranger, and could possibly be a criminal?"

"No, I guess not. This place holds importance to me. And considering what happened, I just need to visit, Also, you were here so I guess I just asked." I explained.

"Important to you." He repeated. "When this boy died, it was the same day I was able to start a new chapter in my life. So I feel as if in order to start my life anew, another life has to end. Then, I found out that the man who influenced him to take such rash actions as escaped. With someone's help. That makes my blood boil." The man never once looked up at me when he was talking. He sounded angry, but he also sounded… Afraid.

I had to agree, it makes my blood boil. "What does this boy mean to you?" I questioned.

"What does he mean to you, since you said he was important to you?" He countered.

"Answer first." I argued.

"Fine. I didn't know him personally. But I knew of him. I wasn't there when he died, but I knew of his death. He showed me you can be broken for only so long."

"Oh, well my answer isn't that deep, but it still true. This boy was my best friend, when I was younger. We did everything together. Until this. I guess I should have visited his grave instead of his death site."

"You have a point there," He paused. "Annabeth, do you remember his voice?"

"How do you know my name?"

The man looked up, smiled, and said, "Name's Peter. Recognize me?"

* * *

I knew it! I had heard his voice before. _But, Peter?_

"Hey, you know what? This mood is really gloomy. Bad vibes. Want to go grab some coffee?"

"At Starbucks or some local coffee house?"

"Whatever makes you happy." He said jokingly. His attitude felt familiar, it was if I had felt it before, in a memory or a dream. His attitude was fun loving when around… acquaintances, and serious when he needs to be.

"Need a ride?" I asked Him.

"Sure, if you don't mind." He said.

We both sat down in the car. I started the car and the radio turned on.

As soon as we were headed towards the coffee house I asked, I don't want to be rude or anything, but how come you…" I didn't want to say he looked weird so I said, "…Kept staring at me."

"Hmmm, maybe because you're so stunning it was hard to take my eyes off of you." He answered. He sounded like he was joking, but it was hard not to get a little red in the face.

For the rest of the car ride I kept staring out on the road. I didn't want to …distract myself by blushing. I glanced over at him. He was staring out the window. I wonder what he was thinking, and then another part of me didn't want to know. I saw the Starbucks House and pulled up next to the curb.

The car unlocked itself when I put it into park mode. He stood up outside of the car. Once both of us were outside of the car, I locked it up.

He walked up next to me, then opened the door and held it open for me. _Good he's got manners._ I thought as I walked into the building.

"What do you want? I'll pay." Peter asked as we both sat down.

"Really you'll pay?"

"Yeah."

"Fine then." I told him what I wanted.

"Really that's all?"

"Okay then."

He walked up to the line which was just him considering what time we got here. I watched him as he told the order. When the lady asked for him to pay I saw him pull out a black credit card to pay. He brought the drinks over after another minute or two. He placed mine in front of me on the table.

"This what you wanted?"

"Yeah."

Peter looked around the coffee house and started to say something.

It happened in slow motion. I saw his mouth move, but I never heard any noise. Just the Noise of the giant explosion happening by the side of the shop.

* * *

I heard a loud ringing in my ears. My one of my ankles felt crushed by rubble. I tried to move and I felt a large pain in my foot. _Definitely my ankle._

 _Wait a moment, where's Peter?_

"Peter!"

No answer. I managed to get the giant rock off my foot. When I got up I probably should have stayed down. There was a giant lizard standing there. _I must be unconscious or something hit me in the head really hard._

I looked around for Peter. There was an exceptionally large pile of rubble next to me. _Oh crap, please don't that be him._

"Peter!"

I heard a small groan from underneath. I started to dig, but when I turned my head and I saw a large tail come at me. I closed my eyes. Preparing for the impact that never came. I felt metal hit metal.

When I opened my eyes I saw a man in dark black clothes standing in front of me. He wore a cloak on his shoulders. He held the lizards tail with he hands. _Okay, that's it, I have lost my mind._

"Be more careful." The man said. His voice was computerized, that I could tell.

The lizard took his tail back and I finally saw its face. It looked like a dragon's head, but it didn't have wings. It was the most devastating and beautiful thing I'd ever seen. That's notmthe usual thing people would call the thing that's about to kill you though.

"Tsk. Drakons, I hate those things." I heard the man mutter underneath his breath.

He pulled a black ballpoint pen out from underneath his cloak. _He's going to fight this thing with a pen? Well the pen is mightier than the sword._

He uncapped the pen and _… I'm dead._

The pen was a sword. _Geez, never would have guessed that would I?_

The man charged at the drakon. The drakon tried to hit him with his tail but when he did the man blocked it with his sword effortlessly. The drakon hacked and slashed at the man, but no avail came. Until I noticed the tail was gone. The tail was on the ground creeping up on him. The tail started to rise.

"Behind you!" I shouted. The man turned to look, but he was already struck. He tumbled and crashed into the pile of rubble Peter was in. He lay there. After a few moment he started to stir. He stood effortlessly. I noticed his arm. On his left bicep. There was a large gash on his arm. He charged at the drakon. He lopped off the drakon's tail with no effort. The creature tried to bite of his head, and it became his undoing. The man ducked under its head and stabbed the blade through its chin. Gold liquid spilled.

While the man's sword hand was occupied the drakon started to open its mouth.

The drakon opened its mouth a spurted a gas that looked like acid at the man. He pulled his cloak over him self removing his sword from the drakon.

When the gas dispersed the drakon was on the ground lifeless with a black sword in its eye. The man looked at me.

"You might want to check out your friend buried in rubble over there." He motioned towards the broken down coffee house with his hand. His hand was covered in metal. the only thing I could see was his finger tips.

 _Peter. Oh crap Peter._

"Peter!"I yelled. I dashed over to the pile of rubble. Ignoring my foot,which was extremely hard. I dug through the rubble. I saw near by with rubble tossed on his back. I pushed it off. He stood up and met no resistance. He looked unharmed. He brushed all off the dust off.

I heard police sirens coming. Great, one of the last things I want my parents to see me caught up in. Peter must have been thinking like something I was because he said, "We need to get out of here, now." He grabbed my hand, but when I started to walked my foot just wouldn't go without me yelping in pain every step.

He looked at me. Then my foot. He grunted. He took my hand again then lifted me in his arms bridal style. He started to run the opposite direction of the police sirens. As he ran I didn't feel the jolts when his feet hit the ground. I felt his breath on my shoulders, though it wasn't heavy at all. He continued like this for another block or two.

I saw Thalia and Jason a few meters away. Thalia was leaning on a black car and Jason was talking to her.

"You need to hide Annabeth." Considering he saved me from an eternal grounding from parents, and having to play the damsel in distress card I owe him one big time.

I hid behind a large brown SUV. "WHAT THE FREAKING HECK KELP BRAINS!" I looked over my shoulder.

Peter bushed her off like it was an everyday thing, it probably was. He walked up next to her all nonchalant.

"What?" Was his answer.

"You say you need to deal with something at base and then you explode a building. Great just Great."

"Sorry?"

"We were coming for the drakon, but it seems you already have."Jason interjected. "You need to get in the car, and come back to back to base with us."

He stood there. Still. After a few moments he said, "It still my break isn't it? I'm not going."

"Uh, didn't you hear us Kelp head?"

"Yeah I did I'm not going."

"And why not?" Jason asked

"Because I was here the entire time." I stood up on one foot. I looked at them. Thalia and Jason looked like they had been caught red handed.

"Well, Shit."

The four of us just stood there staring at each other.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Peter/Salix

The car ride was a little... awkward. Thalia had made Annabeth get in the car, now that she knows about monsters.

 _Flashback_

 _"Well shit." Thalia said the second she saw Annabeth. Annabeth looked at each of us. "So," Annabeth began, "How do all of you know about these...creatures?"_

 _"She needs to go to camp." Jason advised, "She needs to know."_

 _"Salix?" Thalia asked as she looked at me._

 _I sighed in defeat. "Bring her to camp."_

 _"What are you talking about? What camp?" Annabeth questioned._

 _"I tell you once you are at camp, but for now all you need to know is that you were exposed." I explained._

 _"Exposed? Look I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me." Annabeth demanded._

 _You always need to know things don't you, Annabeth?"_

 _"Annabeth," I said, knowing that if she gets involved with the camp her life's in danger. I noticed the sun going dark. I could use that to my advantage. "It's getting dark if we don't move we're going to be monster pot pie. Now let's go." I didn't mean to sound demanding, but right now I needed to._

 _"Fine I'll go. But my parents, they'll blow their heads off if I'm past curfew." Annabeth admitted._

 _"Jason, tell Bianca to deal with her parents." Jason nodded and pulled out his phone. He walked over to the driver seat of the car got in. He closed the door cutting my line of sight._

 _"Annabeth, you might not like this, but we need you to cooperate. I'll explain as much as I can on the way. By the way at camp, I'm called Salix. At school Peter. Confusing right?" I told her._

 _"It's more confusing the more you know." I co_ _ntinued._

 _"Salix, we need to go." Thalia said._

 _Thalia sat down in the passenger seat, Jason in the driver's and Annabeth in the back with me. Jason lowered the phone from his ear.  
_

 _"Bianca said she'd handle it. But since she doesn't know your parents it'll be harder. It always is." Jason informed me."_

 _End of flashback._

I remember Annabeth's parents. Barely though. All I can remember now is that she had two step -brothers and a step-mom,along with her real dad. I can't remember his name. Years ago Annabeth told me that her real mom died in a car crash when she was only a few months old. Sad story really, but what I never got was that Annabeth was never told her mom's name.

I never knew my dad, but I knew his name, Poseidon. Chiron told me that he died somewhere over the Atlantic. He said he was a Night-Stalker like me, but gave up on being one when he met my mom.

I glanced over at Annabeth. Her expression was guarded. She kept staring at the window. I couldn't see Thalia, and Jason had his fixated on the road.

 _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

I felt my phone buzzing in my pants pocket. I picked it up. "What's up? Salix, here."

"Salix, Oh well this is Nico." I paused to let him know he can continue. "We just received classified information at the jailbreak earlier today."

"What about it?"

"At the sight in the inmate's cell, was a symbol. The symbol was painted in blood."

"What was it?"

"A sickle, which means our enemies know something. This man has to be special. He can't just be another criminal so it means he has history. The only history I found on him was his criminal records. But other than that nothing. This man must be close to someone on our side. Or theirs. But if it were their side they wouldn't have made this so public by putting the symbol of Kronos on the cell wall."

I stayed silent. Nico was getting somewhere, but I didn't like the sound of it.

"Gabe Ugliano was the the step-father of Percy Jackson. Husband to Sally Jackson-"

"Hey Nico?" I interrupted, "Can I put you on hold for a moment?"

"Sure, thing."

I pressed the mute button then the hold button. I switched to by Night-Stalker account on my phone. The Night-Stalker account allows me to overide any system in Camp. I typed in a few buttons and overided Nico's computer and phone so he couldn't get anymore information on me. Then I placed memory serum into his AC.

He won't even remember a thing. Part of me feels regret for doing this to Nico, but the other part knows it's for his safety. After a few moments I switched back to my Salix account and un-muted Nico.

"Hey um Salix?" Nico asked to me. "What were we discussing a few moments ago?"

"Nothing Nico. I'll be at camp soon. Mabye you'll remember then."

"Oh well." I heard him sigh over the phone. "Bye."

"Bye." I ended the call with him. I felt a large weight go off and the back on to my shoulders. _I hate lying._

I put my ohone back into my pocket. The Sun was barely visible now. I looked down at my watch. 6:34 pm. _Be there soon._

* * *

We arrived at camp about five to ten minutes later. I stood next to Thalia's Pine Tree. Thalia had planted this when she was a little girl meaning 3-4 years old. I leaned up against it Annabeth and Thalia were talking.

I listened in.

"Once you cross this border you'll be safe. We can train you to be the best."

"How it's an empty strawberry field?"

"I can't tell you unless you trust me. They walked over to the border. Right in front of it. If Annabeth took another step she would officially be a camper. "Will you trust us?"

"You haven't lied so far so, yeah I do."

"Take another step and tell me what you see."

Annabeth complied. "Wow."

I started to walk over the border myself. I stepped across.

I saw the cabins, dining pavilion, and the arena. I noticed some of the camp councilors starting the bonfire.

Annabeth started walking down the hill as if in a daze.

"We need t bring her to the council. She needs a cabin." I said. "Hey, Thalia, can you-"

"Sure. C'mon Annabeth."

Thalia and Annabeth started to walk towards the courthouse.

"Hey an you coming?" Jason asked as he walked up next to me.

"Nah, I'll catch up later."

"Okay." Jason walked of to the big house. I stayed there. I looked at the beach. The sun started to go down and it painted the water. I always thought that when the Sun met the ocean in a Sunrise or a Sunset, those were the only times that fire could last on water.

I probably looked like I've been crawling in a dumpster. I jogged of towards my cabin.

I almost reached my cabin when I heard. "Peter!"

I turned. It was Annabeth.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the court house?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I already have a cabin."

"Which one?"

"Six. The one with the owl mounted over the door." She pointed to cabin six.

"How'd you get a cabin so fast?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Go on tell."

Annabeth told me what happened.

 _Annabeth's story:_

 _Annabeth walked next to Thalia on the way to the courthouse. The architecture of this place was amazing! There were doric columns, cabins each unique in it's own way. On was outlined in barbed wire. Another looked like a barbie doll house._

 _If that's were the girls stay I think I'm going to puke Annabeth thought._

 _She kept on looking at the camp. That's when she saw it. It looked like and exact replica of the Colosseum._

 _The courthouse stood before Annabeth. Thalia stepped in front of her and opened the doors. There were 12 chairs around and marble table. about 7 of them were occupied. The man sitting in the biggest throne spoke._

 _"I am Zeus, leader of Camp Half-Blood. I am no the director. Dionysus." He motioned to a man with a diet coke in his hand. He looked like he was annoyed. The plump man rolled his eyes._

 _"If you have any question please ask him. It seems you are a new camper. What's your name?"  
_

 _"Annabeth Chase." Annabeth answered._

 _"Well then does anyone want her to be in their cabin?"  
_

 _A woman raised her hand. Annabeth was stunned. She looked exactly like her. Except her hair was a dark shade of brown and looked much older than her._

 _"She will be in my cabin."  
_

 _"Any objections?"  
_

 _None raised their hands to object. "Now, Annabeth you are assigned cabin six. This cabin focuses on strategy, warfare, craftsmen-ship, and wisdom._

 _"Dismissed."_

 _Thalia grabbed Annabeth's hand, and escorted her out of the courthouse._

 _"Where's cabin six?" She asked Thalia._

 _"Over there." she pointed to a simple cabin. It had an owl over the doorway. the roof was held up by doric pillars. The craftsmen-ship was amazing. The door way was nicely symmetrical._

 _Annabth noticed Peter walking over. She glanced back at Thalia, "Thanks, for everything. I 'll see you Tomorrow."_

 _End of Annabeth's story._

"So now I'm here." She said.

"You know what's really funny," I said.

"What?"

"You wouldn't be here if you hadn't seen me in that alley. We met in an alley."

"Technically we met at school."

"Wow, I stand corrected."

"Y'know you really are smart? How about I give you a name that suits you. Hmm... Let's see your wise." I paused. I thought about the nickname I gave her so many years ago. "And your a girl. So how about wise girl."

I felt I stepped over the line, but she looked at me and smiled. "That's fine by me." She said. "Y'know it's nice to hear that name again."

I was dumbfounded. She'd let me use it. I guess she's gotten over it like I have. I smiled at her. "Then I'm glad."

I paused.

"Hey, why don't you meet your new cabin mates?"

"Bye, then." She said. She hesitated,"I'm really glad I got into that car."

She ran off.

* * *

The sun touched the horizon. The fire has been lit on the ocean. And this time it won't go out.

* * *

I walked off over to the beach. I kept walking towards the ocean until I felt the sand hit my feet. I tore off my shirt. I don't care if they see them. I started to kick off my shoes. I felt the water at my feet. The water licked up at my ankles. I smelt the sea breeze in my nose. It tingled. I dove in. I kept swimming in the water. I kept swimming towards the sun, longing to touch the Sun.

I kept swimming towards the Sun until I could no longer see the sun. I couldn't feel the sea floor. I turned, Long Island looked like a tiny dot. I couldn't see anything. I looked down at my watch. I tapped it. It glowed. 9:43 pm. I started to float on my back. I tapped a tiny silver button on the top of the watch.

I closed my eyes. I waited about 15 seconds. I opened them. I was laying in my bed in cabin three. I looked at the blue coral ceiling. I closed my eyes, and listened to the fountain in the cabin. I felt my eyes give away, and I drifted to sleep.

Night Stalker dreams are the _worst._

I was against a cold damp wall. I saw a man looming over me. He was cloaked in darkness. I couldn't see him. Except for his eyes. They were solid gold. They were cold and unnerving.

"Look at all you ever worked for." He hissed in my ear. He moved. I saw all of my friends. Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, and even my old child hood friends, Grover and Piper.

He walked over to them. He pulled a dark sword out of his cloak. It was a dark black sickle.

"Look as it slips from your grasp." In one clean slice he lopped Piper's head clean off. I felt the blood reach my cheeks. "Stop." I said. It sounded weak and pathetic.

He laughed, malice dripping from his tongue. "Stop!? HAHAHAHAHA! I will make everything you ever cared for disappear."

He went over to Grover and stabbed him in the foot. Grover yelled out in pain. I felt tears fall. "Sto-" But the sword had already pierced his chest.

"It will be all right Kelp head," Thalia said weakly. The man swiped. In one clean movement both of them, dead.

I felt guilt, anger, and hate cling to my chest. I looked down. The blood had reached my feet. The last one was Annabeth. "Don't," I said. "Please, I'll do whatever just don't hurt her.'

"Oh, I know that," The man stated. "But I want to see the hero, the best of the best, fall. I want to see you crumble. I want your power to leave you. Abandon you. Just like your father did to you."

"Don't bring him into this!" I shouted. "Oh, but he already was. The second he betrayed me, he was involved."

He stood right in front of Annabeth. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed, anything to stop him. I struggled against my bonds. He stabbed her in the chest. I felt everything fall. He stabbed her again, and again.

I felt as if I was drowning in a darkness, that I couldn't stop. I felt everything fall. I screamed, but then I realized I was back in bed, alone. As I always have been.

* * *

 **Well that's that. I know I left it on a sad note.**

 **Oh well. Please Review! Like I said If I reach 5 reviews on one chapter I'll update faster.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So how's it going?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Jaylene Olebar**

 **Guest**

 **Well that's all. Sorry for any wrong Grammar.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Jason

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I lay there in bed. I stared at the ceiling. 5.31 a.m. I had to get up. I sat up. I walked over to my dresser. It was still dark outside. I grabbed a purple shirt, jeans, and underwear. I walked into my bathroom. I flipped the lights on. Everything was white in there, except the door handles to cabinets, which were gold painted.

I took of my clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was cold. I let warm up. I leaned my head against the wall of the shower. The water was relaxing against my back. Another day at school, another day of torture. _I wonder what happens today? Lizards falling from the sky?_

* * *

I walked of to the dining pavilion. I usually sat alone, but often times I sit with Thalia. She supposed to be in cabin one, but because she's part of a special regiment. She not at camp much, when she is she stays in cabin 8. She leaves again in a few days.

I sat down. The stone table felt cold against my palm. I saw cabin 6 come up to the dining pavilion they always come at 6:00 a.m. every morning. Weekend or not. I pulled out my phone.

 **Notifications:** 5

3 **new messages.**

2 **news reports.**

I clicked on messages.

 **Salix:** I won't make it to breakfast. I'll probably be late to school.

 **Thalia:** I have to leave a few days early for the mission.

 **Dad:** Thalia is leaving a few days early, so I want you to fill in at the school.

I clicked on my reports.

 **New York Morning News:** The man Gabe Ugliano has not been found. This man is missing, and if you see him please call 911.

 **Camp News** : Gabe Ugliano is related to Kronos. Be on the eye out.

I really want to know what's up with this Gabe dude. What's so important about him? I sighed inwardly.

* * *

I was at my locker. I put my head in it. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Out of being stupid I banged my head on the shelf.

"OWWW!" I groaned, as I turned my head. Salix was standing there laughing his head off. "Shut up!" I snapped at him. That only made him laugh even harder. I rubbed my head.

Salix finally calmed down. "They've found him."

"Who?"

"Gabe."

"Where?"

"They last spotted him at the stadium. He hasn't made any moves yet, as far as we know."

"So what do they want us to do?"

"You know, Luke, right?"

"Not really."

"Well anyway," Salix continued as if he didn't hear me. I need you or Thalia to get information on him."

"Why can't you?"

"Do it for me, okay? Plus, Zeus wanted it to be you anyways. Glory to cabin 1!"

Salix swept away before I could argue. _Great I'm stuck with a job I don't need._

I grumbled. I made my way to class.

* * *

The only class I was looking for was gym. I don't really care for swimming, and I'm not as good as Salix. But, I just need something to clear my head. Today's the last day to see if we can swim. I swam yesterday, and so did Thalia. I could really tell she enjoyed it.

 _Flashback_

 _DANIEL!_

 _"THE TWO GRACES!"_

 _"HUBBARD!"  
_

 _"JONES!"_

 _Did he just call, Thalia and me? Thalia hates swimming, and I don't care for it._

 _I stood up and walked over to the diving platform. I saw Thalia next to me._

 _I heard the whistle blow. I dived. I looked over at Thalia. She was going as fast as she could. I could tell she wanted it to be over._

 _I kept swimming until my hand touched the wall. I turned my body, and used my legs to kick of the wall. I felt the water splash against my legs as I kicked at it. I kept moving my legs and arms in a pattern until I reached the starting area. I looked over at my right. Thalia was leaning against the diving area. She jumped out of the water. I did the same. The coach said Thalia and I had an average swimming speed._

 _I walked over and sat on the bench. I sat next to a guy with an eye-patch. He looked intimidating. He had dark hair. The eye I could see, was dark brown. The thing that caught my eye, was the back of his neck. It was mostly covered by his dark hair. A tattooed sickle. It looked like a birth mark, but at camp we were trained to decipher a birth mark from a tattoo._

 _He's with Kronos. Thalia sat next to me on the bench. I leaned over and whispered, "He's with Luke."_

 _She nodded. "I hate swimming."_

 _"Yeah, I could tell."_

 _She punched me in the arm._

 _End of Flashback._

I glanced over at the teen sitting next to me on my right. he was slumped over. He was pretty intimidating for being really scrawny.

"Ethan, right?"

He looked at me. I could tell he was trying to decide if he should talk to me or not. "Yeah. That's me."

"NAKAMURA!"

He stood up. He didn't even look back. He just kept walking. I leaned over towards Thalia. "They found him."

"Who?"

"Gabe." She looked at me. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We're going to meet up with Salix at the stadium." I replied.

"Great," She said. "Another day at the slammer."

* * *

My last period. _FINALLY._

I walked into class and sat next to a girl with a feather in her hair. She had light brown hair, slightly waved at the ends. I looked at her eyes. They looked hazel, then light brown, hazel, green, blue, and it just kept going. Her eyes kept changing.

A man came in. "Let's get started. For this next few weeks were going to be reviewing previous skills you have learned. You are going to be partnered with the person next to you."

"Garret and Jones."

"Grace and McLean."

"Hubbard and Black."

I looked back at the girl next to me. Her last name is McLean. _I've heard that name before. McLean, McLean, McLean... I KNOW IT! Triston McLean. He's famous actor. Around the age of forty. Dark hair. Young looking for an almost middle aged man. But this girl, she couldn't be? Could she?_

"Name's Piper." She broke the silence.

"Jason."

"I guess I'm going to be partnered with you."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"How good are you, at pre-calculous I mean?"

"Adept, I think."

"Great."

"Hey, do happen to be related to Triston McLean?" I asked incredulously.

She stiffened. "Why do you ask that?"

"Your last name. I put two and two together."

"Smart, and yeah. He's my dad." She said it like she wasn't happy about it.

I smiled. "Must be pretty cool to have that as your dad."

"Yeah it sure is." Sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"William and Adams." I looked up. "That will be the rest of the pairings for this class. Now today we'll be starting out with..."

* * *

I waited. I sat at the park on a bench watching people walk by. Then I noticed a shadow over my head. Thalia. "Change of plans." She said. Thalia wore what she normally wears. Black jacket and jeans.

"What?"

"Salix ain't coming."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Salix just said he won't be coming. So I got great news."

"What is it?"

"We get some company."

"Who is it?

"Guess."

"Just tell me."

"Wow. Already giving up?" She teased. "Actually a few people are coming. Annabeth, Nico, and Bianca. Oh and Beckendorf said that their coming with our upgraded battle gear."

"Annabeth? She's never seen combat, and she doesn't know how to use a weapon."

"I know. I asked the same thing. He said he didn't know either. Unknown caller id, called in saying she should be there. But all I know is this, the caller id got the approval, of Dad." She replied.

"How?"

"I don't know either. Dad said it would be a learning experience for her, in real combat. She's going to stay with Nico. They should be here in a few minutes. Nico said hes going to stay back and supervise. And if we need help he'll come, while Annabeth sends a distress signal to camp."

"That sounds like Nico. What about Bianca?"

"She got authorized permission to join the hunters."

"That's great. More hunters. I guess Bianca gets a huge upgrade too. Better gear when your a hunter, and healing."

I saw a black car drive up. "I think that's them." Thalia said. I also muttered "Immortals."

"Heard that." She said not looking back.

"I'll tell them to meet us at the parking lot. " I pulled out my phone and texted them.

Me: Meet us at the stadium parking lot. In the back.

Nico: Why?

Me: I don't think people would like it if we walked into a park armed with weapons that could kill them. I mean you might like that but... I don't they will.

Nico: Point taken.

I turned off my phone. "They'll meet us there."

Thalia nodded.

We jogged of to the stadium. It was only a few blocks away so we ran. I passed a few people and when I turned my head, but only for a second I saw Piper. She was at the theaters, with a guy. He had dark hair cut like superman's. A dark tan, but it wasn't... awful. He had perfect, white teeth. I knew him. I shrugged it off and kept running.

When we got to the parking lot was deserted. No one was there except a black car surrounded bu teens. Annabeth was getting her gear with the help of Bianca. "This is a dagger. Not really for power types like Jason here."

She gestured at me. "This dagger was made by Back-Biter."

"Back-Biter?"

"Yeah, no one knew his real name, but his sword was named back-biter. It was a sword of both celestial bronze and steel. It's not used by many people because it can have back firing affects. He was also the guy who created genetic cloning." I explained. "Genetic cloning it where you clone someone's body. blood, facial features, birth marks, and scars. The clone can't do anything, but it can be used to fake deaths. Most campers came here by their death being faked. Like suicide, car wreck, or an accident."

"Oh."

"Strategy Now. Nico"

"Oh yeah. Like I told Jason. Annabeth and I will wait here, and spectate. Bianca, Thalia, and Jason will go in. Bianca on top. Jason and Thalia from the north and south of the arena. Anything happens, I send the distress call, and you'll retreat."

"Roger."

"Got it."

Right!"

"Jason," Thalia said. "Take the north. I'll take the south. Bianca will head to the top of the stadium."

"Yeah."

"Oh, and you might need this." She tossed me a golden coin. It had an axe and spear on one side, and a sword on the other.

"Thanks." She ran off before she heard me.

I ran to the north of the stadium. When I got there I searched the stadium for any signs. All cameras and reports say no one has entered by air, exit, or the underground. I ran to the field. No one was there.

"You seeing what I'm seeing." I heard Thalia on my transmitter.

"Yeah, he's not here."

 _Go to the middle of the field._

"Did you hear that?" I said to Thalia from the transmitter.

"No. But if you meant the voice I just heard in my head then yeah I heard.

"Stay there."

"No dip. I wouldn't do anything just because my head told me to."

"What?"

"Do it." I heard Nico from the transmitter. "There is a large amount of spirit aura in the middle of the stadium. I suggest Bianca shoot at the middle of the stadium."

"Got it." She said through the transmitter.

I saw Bianca notch and arrow. She let it fly. It hit the dead center of the arena, but it was floating in the the middle.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha HA HA HA!" All the sudden the air rippled in the middle of the stadium.

"You Shadow Hunters think your all that. Heh heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha..."

In the middle of the stadium stood a man. At a towering height of seven foot. Strong and bulky, he looked like a general. In one hand he held up a barrier. The arrow harmlessly floating in the air.

"You people Know me as GABE UGLIANO. But NO more. I am Atlas! My lord, KRONOS, has given me tremendous power. He took me from my prison, so I will not fail, TO SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!"

He pulled out a battleaxe at the length of an SUV. It looked like someone had take two crescent moons and put them on a pole. He grabbed the arrow and snapped it in half.

"You think twigs are going to hurt me?! You are wrongly mistaken." Atlas shouted in triumph. He pointed his ax at the ground and stabbed it. "If you can touch me in under a minute. I commend you. But if you can't you will all meet your maker!"

I saw Bianca notch a few arrows. Thalia readied her spear. I took out my coin and flipped it. Sword. It turned into a 3 foot golden blade. I charged at Atlas from the right, Thalia from the left, and Bianca from the top.

The arrows would have severed Atlas' brain, but instead they hit the barrier around him. "You think just because I lowered my weapon, I would lower my defense?"

He took his hand and snapped them all to pieces. Thalia stabbed at his side, it would have made contact if he hadn't moved. I wouldn't have gotten my face impaled if he hadn't moved. The second my sword made contact he disappeared. The moment he moved I saw a bronze spear at my nose. I felt blood trickle down. Thalia must have pulled her spear when Atlas moved.

I glanced around quickly to look for him. He was behind Bianca. "BIANCA!" Nico and I yelled in unison. She turned her head. A foot knocked her down six or seven rows. Ouch.

She wasn't moving. I had to get to her. Thalia must have thinking the same thing. She threw her spear at Atlas. He held up his hand. The pear has electrical currents on the tip, so it had the ability to go through force fields. This must have surprised him. The spear went straight threw his hand."

"ARGHHH! DAMN YOU, BASTARDS!" He yelled in agony. He grabbed the spear and threw it to the side. He was there, then he wasn't. "Jason, Thalia, we need to retreat now!" I heard Nico's voice. It sounded distant. He sounded as if he were in a daze. "What about, Bianca!?" I yelled into the earpiece.

"She's dead." Nico said. He said it so plainly.

"How do you know?"

"There's a device that detects your pulse in the ear piece. She doesn't have a pulse."

I wanted to argue. I wanted to say that's not true. But it was.

"You guys need to retreat now."

I looked over at Thalia. She ran towards the exit. So did I. But i was stopped by a knuckle in my cheek.

"I wouldn't let my favorite toys be leave, just because one is broken." he said it so cruelly, I wanted to kill him. But I couldn't, He's too powerful.

Then all of the sudden, it came from nowhere. A black dark bolt shot across the field and whistled past my ear. And impaled Atlas in the shoulder.

He looked so surprised, I probably had the same expression on my face. Then he regained his posture.

"Welcome, little Shadow Hunter. Have you come to play?" Atlas smiled.

I turned my head. A man stood about fifty feet away. He had a hood drawn over his head, bow at the ready aimed at Atlas.

"No, you're not a Shadow Hunter. You're more like the Night Stalker I heard so much about." Atlas kept his distasteful grin plastered on his face. He stood up and took his ax out of the ground. "My lord want's you alive and I intend to deliver."

Atlas charged at the man. The Night Stalker fired his arrow. I didn't stop him. It didn't even faze him. The arrow fell apart before it even reached Atlas. Atlas sliced the air in front of him only missing the man in a hood by a few inches. The general looked like he had completely forgotten about me and Thalia. Using this time I ran over to Bianca, going as fast as my limbs would let me. I was able to get to her a few strides later. The Night Stalker and the General were still fighting, causing a clashing in the distance. Bianca was laying in the rows, on her head. I turned her over, and I wish I didn't. She looked horrible, she looked dead.

I felt guilt cling to my chest. I grew up with her. I was her cousin, but she was a sister to me. I cursed at myself for not being strong enough, I cursed Atlas for killing her, and I cursed at the Fates for making her's so cruel. I couldn't bear looking at her. I ran. Thalia. I need to get to Thalia.

 _Where is she?_

"Jason, I'm with Nico. You need to get to the parking lot now." I heard Thalia say through the earpiece.

I didn't answer, but I ran as fast as my limbs would let me. I made it to the black SUV in time. Nico was hovering over his lap. Annabeth was looking at the computer screen. I saw a tear in the corner of her eye.

Thalia was with Annabeth hovering over the screen. I walked over.

"Jason, you need to see this."

I watched.

The Night Stalker was keeping up with Atlas. He kept slashing thundering blows, causing Atlas to be pushed back. But in one massive swoop the Night Stalker went flying across the field.

"Do you hate me? For the pain I caused you?" Atlas purred.

The Night Stalker said nothing. He just got up and charged.

"You have the same fighting spirit your father had, before he died in a sail boat."

I could tell the Night Stalker was angry. He kept his attacks raining down on Atlas. Even though Atlas knew he was defeated he kept standing.

"Everyone told you your mother died in a car crash. But you never met the other car driver did you? He was a man. He was a genetic clone. He was ordered to murder your mother, but make it look so unpredictable." Atlas said.

I noticed the air around the Night Stalker had turned dark. The grass he was standing on was dying.

"Give in to your anger, son of Poseidon."

The Night Stalker, yelled in fury. The mask changing his voice, and it sounded like a dragon trying to spit fire, but all that came out was a roar. The Night Stalker managed to knock Atlas to his feet.

"Kronos has won here. You gave into your anger, little hero. You have been defeated, my death means nothing to you, but it means cries of victory to my lord. Isn't that right?"

I wasn't sure if I heard the last words correct. The words rolled of of Atlas' tongue, like it was planned. Each and every word. "Percy Jackson."

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Annabeth

 _I wasn't sure if I heard the last words correct. The words rolled of of Atlas' tongue, each and every word. "Percy Jackson."_

That was him? This had to be some sick joke. I shook my head, "Percy's dead." Though I couldn't stop staring at the monitors. Atlas laughed. The man stared down and the general underneath him. Atlas tried to make one move by standing up and elbowed the man. He hit dead in the face. Before much else could happen, the hooded man swung his hand. Atlas, stopped laughing, for his rolled out onto the floor. I looked away.

I back the man stood over Atlas. I grabbed the monitor. "If you really are Percy Jackson, then you should be dead."

I heard the voice behind me. "If your that naive you shouldn't be a shadow hunter." I turned my head. He stood there. I looked back the monitor. He wasn't on the monitor like he was supposed to be.

"Annabeth, I am Percy Jackson, and I killed the man who took everything from me. Also, I took out one of Kronos' most trusted generals. And I am very much alive. It was nice to see you after all these years."

He walked over to a pillar's shadow and disappeared.

I stood there staring at the pillar. He was gone. "What just happened?" Jason asked.

"We need to report to base and tell them everything." Nico offered.

"Yeah."

* * *

The car rise was awkward. _The Night Stalker is Percy Jackson. What happened to him? If he took of his hood and mask what would I see?_ Then I realized it. _He never died, but I saw his body 5 years ago_.

I broke the silence. "If Percy is the night stalker how come I saw his body 5 years ago when he supposedly committed suicide?"

"Genetic cloning. Remember?" Jason answered.

"Wait, then wouldn't Percy be at camp? How did he genetic clone himself without the camp's help?" I asked.

"Percy's the Night Stalker. He gets privileges to the camp and it resources, but he's not part of the camp itself. So he doesn't stay at camp, and if he does, he doesn't go by the name of Percy Jackson at camp. A fake name. But then again almost everybody at camp has changed their name from their original. Except my cousins and I because we we were raised at the camp. So for us fake names are irrelevant. Though some keep their born names if they were orphans and forgotten by their parents."

"Okay." I said. _It was so sad. So many people have been have been forgotten, so many abandoned. Percy was abused by Gabe, wait Atlas. Gabe never existed._ I stared out of the window.

We reached camp soon after. I saw the large pine tree at the entrance. The black vehicle pulled up to the camp entrance until a complete stop near the big house. I unlocked the door. My thoughts leaving me. I started to move towards the building following everyone else as if in a trance. Before I knew it, I was sitting in the council room. 12 Olympians in their seats. We all took a seat at the other side of the circular table.

"Shadow Hunters: Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, From bunker 1 Squad A, Bianca Di Angelo, Nico Di Angelo, from bunker 15 squad A, Annabeth Chase from bunker 6 initiate." Michel Yew announced as we took our seats. He left immediately after.

Zeus answerd, "Squad A report."

Jason stood. "We were able to discover the phenomenon at the stadium. It was Atlas. One of Kronos' Main Generals. He used his disguise as 'Gabe Ugliano' to draw us in. Gabe was the prisoner who escaped from prison with unknown methods. Before we could do any damage to the target..." Jason hesitated. "The Night Stalker intercepted us. The Night Stalker neutralized the target, but was unable to maintain his identity. Night Stalker is Percy Jackson squad Immortal, Bunker 0. The Night Stalker eliminated the target before any information was given from him. That is all to report."

 _Squad Immortal? Bunker Zero? Do those even exist?_ Zeus replied to Jason's report. "Thank you. Anything to add?"

All remained silent. "Thank you. We we call you when you are needed, Annabeth Chase stay here. Squad A you are dismissed. Council you are dismissed.

Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Bianca all left. All of the Council members left.

"Annabeth Chase Bunker 6 Initiate." Zeus Announced.

I didn't know what else to say. "Yes Sir."

"We are promoting you from initiate to squad A."

"Thank you sir."

"It is an honor. To be in Squad A. The other members are Jason grace, Thalia, grace, Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di angelo, Salix Ryker."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking who is Salix Ryker?"

"Salix Ryker Bunker 3 Squad A Captain. If you need assistance go to your captain in Bunker 3. He has been captain of squad A for 4 and a half years."

"Sir, may I ask on more question."

"If it is reasonable yes ask it."

"What is Squad Immortal and Bunker 0?"

"Squad Immortal means, they are high enough to rule themselves. They have no one above them. They can do what they want and please. No one judges them. Bunker Zero means they are not confined to the camp. They can kill the president of the world and no one will question them. Immortal. They don't have to report to this camp. Nor the other camp in the west."

"Camp in the west?"

"Camp Jupiter, currently run by Reyna, Rank: Praetor. There are usually two, but current reasons there is only one. They have council members, but none of them have to be at the camp at all times. Like many of the council members here."

"Wait How do you be a member of Squad Immortal?"

"Well, Squad immortal has only one person in it at a time. The current member is Percy Jackson or the Night Stalker. Before him was my brother whose MIA. I will never believe he is dead till I see his body. Before him is the one rival most. Kronos. He was the most hateful and resentful. He believed that with his power he could rule the world. He did for a time. World War 2. Poseidon, Hades, and I stopped him, but had many losses. Before Kronos was Ouranos. Before him was the first Night Stalker. The most powerful of all. Chaos. Chaos is still alive, because he was there before time began. Chaos wanted something to watch and guide so he created his children. He had 5 children. **(P.S. I had to do a study on the greek family tree and I don't want to put that Ouranos was the son and husband of Gaia because you know that really gross. Imagine having children with your mom or dad.)** This is all much I know. But it's as much as I know."

"Thank you Sir. I'll take my leave then."

He nodded. I turned and left the council room. As I left the stone room I felt the late afternoon sun on my face. Trying to sink in all of the information that sun had brought. I started to head over to the dining hall when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Annabeth I just got news your in Squad A." Peter said.

"Yeah, Zeus promoted me. Wait your in bunker 3 aren't you?" I asked.

"I guess so, but why do you ask?"

"Salix Ryker is my captain, and He's in bunker 3 so I thought you'd know who he is."

He chuckled. "You haven't guessed? Me."

"What? You're the leader of squad A?"

"Even though I'm your captain I won't order you to do anything... But I will if I have to. Next squad meeting is tomorrow afternoon from 5-6. I don't really care if you show up, but it's always better if all of the members are there. See yah."

He started to walked away and waved his hand without looking back. _Peter was the captain. Peter was Salix Ryker._

I continued my walk towards the dining hall where many others were. I sat down at cabin 6's table.

"Hey, Annabeth," Malcom said without looking up. "Congratulations on making Squad A."

* * *

The locker door beside me slammed shut. I realized where I was, school. 8:24 a.m. Advanced english. I started to head towards my classroom. The halls usually are more crowded. "Hey, Annabeth!"

I turned to the side of the hallway. Luke. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"What?"

"Well I was thinking about you and I, and we've been friends for a while, but I don't think of you as a friend. I want to know you better. Will you go out with me this afternoon?" Luke said. I was surprised, he wanted to date me?

"Sure. Does 6 sound good to you?" I replied. His face lit up like he was told that Christmas was coming earlier.

"Thank you, Annabeth! I won't let you down." He started to walk away, and so did I. I wasn't really paying much attention in class, but I listened enough to get by. 5th period. Gym class. I saw Luke in the corner of my eye. It was still the beginning of school so we were in our swimming unit. Luke is so sweet. I just hope that if he's with me for a while that he doesn't get wrapped up in my shadow hunter business.

Luke was talking to his friends. Ethan Nakamura wasn't the most approachable people in the world, but I only know him because of Luke. Luke saw, and grinned a large grin at me. I observed the room, Peter was talking to Jason and Thalia. Probably about something work related.

"ALRIGHT! SINCE EVERYBODY IS DONE WITH THEIR TESTS YOU MAY FREE SWIM, BUT IF I FIND ANYONE BREAKING THE RULES I HAVE YOU SENT OUT OF THIS CLASS! UNDERSTOOD?!" Coach Hedge yelled.

Everybody nodded. "GOOD. HAVE FUN!" Coach walked into his office shutting the door. It was more of a slam than a close. Luke walked over to me. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Annabeth you wanna get in?"

"No."

"But, Annie, you won't have fun."

"I'm having a blast sitting on the bleachers." I said with sarcasm though Luke has never got sarcasm.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to stand up then grabbed my thigh and picked me up bridal style. He walked over to the deep end and held me over it.

"Luke, put me down."

"What's the magic word?" He teased.

"Let go of me."

"No that's no correct, but if you say so."

Before I could answer him my head was under water. I saw him above laughing. I swam to the surface.

"LUKE! That wasn't funny," I yelled at him.

"It kinda was."

I pulled myself out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

"Aw. Is Annie upset?"

"You know I hate being called that. And now I'm mad at you."

"You could never stay mad at me could you." He made a face that was really cute and hard not to love.

"No."

"You so cold, Annie!" He whined.

After gym I changed clothes in the locker room. I exited the locker room. I started to walk towards 6th period, but I was stopped.

"Annabeth."

"Peter what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Jason, Thalia, and I agree. Luke is not who you think he is. Get close to him. We need information on him, but be cautious of him as well. He's dangerous."

Dangerous? Luke? Those two words don't even go together.

"Why? I've known him for most my life, he won't hurt me."

"Is that so? Then tell me this. You knew Someone for most of your life, but he still didn't trust you with his life. Later you find that he wiped himself away from your mirror. Did you know him? Or was it just natural for him to keep secrets from you when you knew him your entire life? Fine by me, but come back to me when your... friend no longer needs you. Oh and to test my theory ask him what that sickle means on his left shoulder." He started to walk away. He does that so often, giving me information that feels as heavy as a sumo-truck, and then just leaving me. That Boy.

I started to walk the other direction from him. "Pisses me off that boy." I muttered under my breath.

I hated to admit it, but I need to talk to Luke.

* * *

"The tattoo? It signifies my loyalty. The guys and I play a game, and our leader is Kronos. We each have a tattoo on us somewhere to show our loyalty." Luke explained. We were at the park, for our first date we didn't want to do something to heavy so we chose a lighter feeling place. "Speaking of which, you wanna join?"

"What's it called?"

"Kronos' Army."

My heart pounded. I've known him for so long, would he really hurt me? _Should I?_ Peter warned me. Peter was correct. Luke is dangerous, he works for Kronos.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the long update. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but it's like four in the morning so peace.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Please review and hope you've enjoyed so far.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo! Come one Come All! Welcome back if you've been reading so far, and Hope you enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: PYROSDRAGONOID OWNS NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT.**

 **(Sorry for any wrong grammer I don't really go back and check, probably should, but uh hehehe. TAKES TO LONG!**

 **Hey guys this is almost getting hard, who's POV should the next chappy be in?**

 **Reviews, are welcome here. I am completely sorry for any wrong grammar.**

 **This chappy's POV will be in...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Percy

I almost felt bad. Almost. I revealed that she was helpless against my fake death. I knew it would hurt her, but I was mad at her for not realizing Luke was the enemy, the right hand of Kronos. She needs to feel the cruel hand of reality. I swung my black blade at the target. It shattered the second it made contact. "Night Stalker!" I turned my head slightly only to see the approaching person. I turned back to the broken target before me.

"Nico Di Angelo. What is it?" I said.

"Sir, if you will, may I call you by your real name?" He sounded as if he is fearful of what my reaction would be.

"Fine, but don't go around telling everyone they can call me that. Only you because your here, but if you tell others to call me that be prepared to face the consequences."

"O-Okay. Percy." When he said my name he flinched. "It's almost time for the meeting of all squadrons, the council has requested the Night Stalker to participate."

"Fine, but they better not expect me to give a heartfelt speech. Or talk in the slightest, and If I do it will be on my own accord." I replied.

"Yes, Sir!" Nico ran off. More like scrambled.

I sighed, and I attacked the target, it shattered instantly. _They need better targets,_ I thought, as the metals arms of the dummy fell to the ground. I put my sword away. _I need to test it._ I looked down at my hands. I focused. If I concentrate enough I can call upon the strength of my ancestors. I felt waves of dark power flowing through my veins and I aims it at a metal target. A dark purple blast fired at the target, shattering it into smithereens. After I released my power I felt much energy being sapped.

 _Again!_

I drew on my power once more and I put my hand up and used my left hand for support. I shot out my energy at the next target about twenty to thirty meters away. The blast hit the target and a ten foot radius around the target. I fell to my knee. _I need to get stronger if I'm going to kill, Kronos. Kronos is about 10 times what I am right now. Shit._

I pushed my self onto my feet. I stood up excruciatingly slow. I need to go back to my cabin. I started to walk there. I coughed. I put my hand to my mouth. A little bit of blood was on it. I remember now.

 _"This power, it will cost you your life. Use it unwisely and your life span will decrease dramatically. Naturally if the Night Stalker never uses their power they could live for a billion years undetected. However, my descendant Kronos has used his power to gain, wealth, and power. How he has done this I don't know. And now for the first time in my lifetime one of my children has died. Poseidon, he was one of the wisest. You are his son. I have had my time. You Percy Jackson will continue my lineage. I, Chaos give the rest of my power to you."_

That was four-five years ago? I don't know. I stood up and wiped the blood on my cloak. The cloak was in tatters at the end for how many battles I've fought with it. _If I'm ever going to defeat Kronos I need strength._

I walked outside the large arena. It looked like the Colosseum on the outside. I looked down at my watch. I walked over to the shadow by the pillar and walked into it. I opened my eyes and I was in the basement of cabin 3. I only used the sword and one of the Night Stalker Uniforms, so far. I may need to replace the one I have. I pulled down my hood, and took of the dark mask that covered all the way up until my eyes. I placed it on the table in the center of the room.

I stood directly in front of my father's Night Stalker suit. I placed my hand on the glass. " _Poseidon, he was one of the wisest. You are his son."_

I sighed. I walked over to my own stand and started to take of my gear and placed it on the armor stand. My gear was the most tattered of the ones on display. I closed the glass door to my armor stand. Then I glanced at myself in the mirror. I was just the same old Percy Jackson, Salix Ryker, and Peter Johnson.

I turned away from my reflection, and walked up the stair into cabin 3. A the top of the stairs I pulled the wall back into place. I walked over and fell on to my bed. I stared at the ceiling. _Kronos I'll kill you. With these hands I kill you._

* * *

I waited at the pavilion. Jason and Thalia were already here. Nico was walking towards us, and Bianca told me she wouldn't be able to come because she wanted to train. The battle with the general proved she would be no match for Kronos. I let her, she has been at the meetings more than anyone so I let her have the break. Annabeth was on her way over here. She said she would be here in a few minutes, but this wait. I would have been awkward except that the fact that Thalia and Nico are at each others heels.

"You told me that you had it" Thalia shouted at Nico.

"I did, but I gave it back to you!"

"No you just lost it and lied because you couldn't get your head out of your ass!" Thalia countered.

"I gave it back to you, you just can't remember because of your small dumb brain!" Nico yelled at her furiously. Nico was ticked off.

"Is that how it is Death Breath? Well let me tell you, when I said that your motorbike was broken it was really stolen and sold off by the Stolls."

"You Asshole!-"

"Asshead. I was just saving you from having a titty tantrum over a little tricycle. But I guess you couldn't have figured it out Skeletor." Thalia said as she looked at her nails. "Now give me back my spear so I can put you of your misery of having dumbitis."

"I told you, I don't have it!"

Their argument went on for a few minutes. I enjoyed hearing them squabble. I feel like I should tell Nico that the Stolls have Thalia's spear, but I wanted to watch him suffer, just a bit more. Jason looked bored to death.

"Hey, Peter!" I saw Annabeth jogging up. "Am I interrupting a lover's quarrel?" That caught Thalia's attention.

"No this is not a lover's quarrel. and if anything you should go have a quarrel with sickle boy." Thalia turned back to Nico. "If you don't find me my spear by 8 tomorrow you'll find you skeleton statue with a few broken bones."

"You wouldn't fucking dare." Nico warned.

"Try me, Death boy."

Nico looked like he was going to say something, but Thalia won. He turned his head away.

"Now!" I said raising my voice. "Shall we get started?"

No one said anything.

"Good. Anything to report?"

"Nothing but the fact that, Annabeth is hanging out with Kronos' right hand." Thalia muttered. Jason snapped at her, "Don't say things that are provoking."

"And what are you going to do about it Superman?" Jason's nickname was superman because he has a state of the art jetpack and he flies around everywhere.

Annabeth stared at the ground. I leaned towards her "She does this to everyone. And she has a grudge against Luke." I stood back up. "Nico you have anything to say?"

"What why is Annabeth hanging out with Luke the backstabbing traitor." Nico asked oblivious to the fact that Annabeth is friends with Luke. I gave him a small glare. He backed off. Everyone knew in this camp my full on glare is like a death sentence.

Annabeth stood up. "I only found out recently that Luke is with Kronos. And I will continue to be with him because I have a mission to complete." She sat back down.

"Questions?" I asked looking at the table. Nico looked glared at the ant that was crawling across the table as if it had Thalia's spear. I couldn't see Thalia's face, and her arms were crossed so I could tell she was pissed. Annabeth looked at her feet as if they did a backflip on their own. Jason sat there calmly.

"Jason?"

"Nothing to report." He said without looking at me.

"Well! It seems this meeting is adjourned, until further notice. And I should tell you Thalia and Nico you may want to talk to the Stolls."

"Those bitches." Thalia muttered.

"Wait if you knew that why didn't you tell us." Nico asked.

Thalia looked at me. "Yeah why didn't you?"

Shit. "Uhh... Gotta blast! You're dismissed." I yelled as I ran away from the pavilion.

"Come back here Kelp Brain, so I can smash your face in!"

"Tempting!" I shouted back.

She yelled something at me, but I couldn't hear her anymore. I grinned. Nothing beats having these guys to hang around.

* * *

I was in a dark room. I couldn't see anything. "You're here because your weak." a dark and raspy voice said. It sounded very familiar. I couldn't place it.

"Your weak my child. Come into my shadow. Let me cover you. Let me shelter you in darkness." The voice was Kronos.

I wanted to yell at him, but my voice wouldn't work. "I am your blood. You are my blood. You do no have to face rejection from your friends, for I am here. I can make you my right hand. My winning move. I do not want to kill you."

The darkness deepened. I couldn't even feel my own body. "Let me take over your body. Let me take on your burden of this world. This world has given you nothing, but hate. Your mother died. Your father died. Your guardian abused you-"

"HE WAS FOLLOWING YOUR ORDERS! YOU TOLD HIM TO ABUSE ME!" I yelled furiously. I couldn't stand his voice anymore.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth about your mother's death?" Kronos whispered.

"She died by my brave men who killed themselves to kill her. They drove that silly little toy truck and she couldn't stand a little blow from a little car. Heh Heh Heh ha haha. You see? You have no choice. You are my legacy."

I could see. But when I opened my eyes I wish I didn't. I saw all of camp burning in dark flame. I saw Kronos on Half-Blood Hill. "This is what will happen. They will die unless you join me. I will kill them. How should I do it? Put leeches in their bodies and be eaten inside out or place a bomb in their stomachs and they combust instantly. No. THat would be giving them a quick death. How about I place them in a furnace and you have to watch all of your friends die one by one. And then when the flames go out you can starve staring at the people you couldn't save."

"NOOO!" I sat up. I was in my cabin. The ceiling fan going as if nothing happened. I looked around. Everything was going as if Kronos never existed. He's real. And He's here.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Thalia

 **BOOM!** The sound of explosions made me wake with a start. I sat up and ran outside of the cabin. There were fires everywhere, and campers running everywhere. I had to do something, so I ran to the nearest camper and asked, "What the hell is going on here?!"

He sounded scared, "I don't know there were just explosions, and I ran out here and then the alarm rang. I don't know who, but were being attacked!" He held up his gun and shot at a dark creature, that looked like a mix of a lizard and a wolf.

I ran back into the cabin and rushed through my things. I grabbed my spear and my shield, and rushed back outside. A large flaming boulder landed only a few feet away destroying the cabin. I looked back for only a second, and saw everything I owned smashed into smithereens. I saw Nico caught under a piece of rubble near what used to be his cabin. I pushed the rubble of his leg.

"Can you stand?" I asked him blocking a bit of flying debris.

"Y-yeah, it hurts a little though." He said. He stood up,and limped a few steps. It was broken, _Damn you, Death Breath._

"Hold this were going to bunker seven for now, until I can figure something out." I told him. I handed him my shield, and put his arm around my neck.

He nodded knowing he could argue. I moved along and managed to get to the forest area. I turned and saw Jason helping campers get to the bunkers in the forest. He was standing on a large rock and held his gladius in his right hand.

"Jason!"I yelled at him. He turned and looked at me. "Thalia!" He ran towards me avoiding some running campers. "Can you help get Nico to Bunker 7?" I asked him, my voice hoarse. "Yeah, I can." He turned. "Solace!"

Will Solace ran up. The sun(son) of Apollo. "What is it?"

"Get Skeletor to your bunker, sunshine."

He didn't reply, and grabbed Nico off of my shoulders and walked off, with Nico on his shoulders.

"I'm going to find Salix and see if he knows whats attacking us." I told him, and started to run off. "Thalia, stop. Don't you think its obvious? He's here and someone in camp told him."

"Do you know who?"

"No, but if your going to fight I want to help."

"Fine but don't get in my way, blondie." I started to run, and Jason following.

* * *

We ran through the thick of the the fight. I stabbed a hell-hound to my right and blocked arrows to my left. Jason was in the situation, he had a six handed earth-born, wait, five handed earth-born at 10:00. "Jason!we can't stay here we have to-"

The next thing I know I get thrown a good 10 meters in to a mob wind spirits. I stabbed my spear at the ground electrocuting them giving me a 5 meter radius. I couldn't find Jason. Dammit.

"Ugh!" I fell forward. I turned around. I had an arrow in my shoulder blade, and it hurt like hell. An undead was picking a fight with me? "Screw it!" I grabbed a near by enemy weapon and launched it at the monster. It fell instantly and behind it was a surprised Annabeth. She had scratches on her legs and arms and her owl Pjs that probably were ankle length could pass as boy shorts.

"Annabeth?! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at her.

"I heard explosions and I came out side. I've been trying to find someone who knew what's going on, but the next thing I know, it's bloodshed."

"How are you alive? You're a newbie!"

"Not in fighting." She turned and kicked a were-cat into an earth-born. "I put my self in defense classes because I didn't want to end up like... Never mind, but at least I'm alive." She pulled a dagger from a dead camper and started to wield it.

I turned and put my back to hers. I blocked and stabbed and swung, she guarded and landed blows many light causing them to fall from too many cuts.

"Heh. You're good. I might say an A-class for now." I grinned. We ma aged to clear a path, and I found Jason with more cuts and his shirt lost its lower half.

"We have to get to the bunkers, and regroup. The camp knows the woods better than anyone. We'll have more of an advantage there." Jason said.

We didn't have time to argue. We ran towards the woods, there were a few monsters, but they were more thin in the forest. It made it easier to move around and avoid enemies this way. The bunker was underneath Zeus' fist. There is a small mark of Daedalus on the back. I pressed the button. A small door opened behind. We made it to the main bunker, and there were so many wounded. Half the camp. I grabbed the shalft of the arrow and ripped it out of my shoulder.

"Thalia!" Jason gasped as he started to take of his shirt to cover my wound.

"Don't bother. Something like this isn't going to take me down." I said.

He sighed. "Fine."

The main bunker had a series of halls to get past. Only campers knew how to get through. We call it the labyrinth. Even campers get lost, I mean it is connected to all of New York's sewers. The main door. Every camper had a identity, or code to type in to make sure you a member.

I typed in my code. TG1AS. Annabeth typed in hers. AC6AD, and then Jason. JG1AA

I looked around, Salix wasn't here yet. Where the hell is he? I decided to look for Chiron. I saw him on the other side of the bunker.

I walked up to him. He was talking to Zeus and Athena. "What, who, and how?"

Zeu answered first. "An ambush in the middle of the night. The night watch tried there best, but most didn't make it. Kronos. He must have a camper or traitor on his side, or he couldn't get in. And once in they turned off the boarders and invaded, using Greek fire."

"Dammit!" I yelled slamming my fist on the metal table.

"Thalia this isn't the time." Jason coaxed as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I tried to settle down, but my anger was still seething.

"We need to wait for a while then strike." Zeus offered.

"No."Athena argued. "We need to make a team of people who can still fight. Leave the wounded here. Use the underground tunnels to get to the other bunkers. Move the wounded to bunker 7, and tell cabins 6, 5, 9, and 11,17 and maybe 8. Tell cabins 15, 16, and 20 to help with the defenses. Get cabin 4 as well. Now move!"

"Graces." She looked at us. "Jason I want you to take an aerial attack use people from what cabins you need,I trust you, Thalia help with the other cabins to make a land attack." I ran off. The ground attack was supposed to meet near the entrance. I ran over. There were at least 100 campers.

"These numbers are too little." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Thalia, it's all we could muster." Malcolm said walking up to me. "Though Beckendorf (Did I spell his name wrong?) said he had a surprise."

I held my spear and shield, "WE ARE TAKING BACK THE CAMP AND GOING TO BASH KRONOS' FACE IN ARE YOU WITH ME!" I shouted at them hoping to give motivation with such little numbers.

I got shouts and hollers from the campers. "LET"S GO!"

We charged into the forest. I ran ahead holding my lightning spear up. I took down a few hell hound by leaping over them dragging my spear close the ground and cutting them in half, spreading golden dust everywhere. We made it out into the opening. I noticed a shining object in the sky it wasn't a star though. It was much larger than that. It was a jet pack. _Jason._

I kept going. We made it to the top of the hill. Monsters were everywhere, but mainly around a certain person. _Were they protecting them?_ I ran a bit closer and campers started to attack the group, but then I saw the cloak and black sword.

It was the Night Stalker. _He was here the entire time?_

I attacked, with anger at my side. I barreled through the monsters. Not even caring if they hit me. I manged to make a clear area around me. I stabbed a drachne that attacked at 3:00. She started to rise, and then I grabbed her tail, and ripped it off with my bare hands.

It howled in rage, and disappeared into dust. I saw Jason swoop in and fly overhead hitting monsters with lightning. He may be younger, but he has better accuracy than me with lightning. He took down a mob of them at once. Saving the carcass of many campers.

"Heh heh heh heh ha ha Ha Ha HA HA!" I turned. Kronos in his full on messed up glory. He stood on top of a broken and collapsed big house.

"This is just the beginning, little mortals. I came here for one reason, to show you who has all the power, all the Power IN THE WORLD! HA HA HA HA! He picked a broken mangled body of a camper. And ripped it in half for all to see.

My anger rose to no limits. "If you give my the Night Stalker, my grandson, I will spare this puny camp of yours, and maybe I'll let you still live as slaves when I rule this world. 6 million dead before and 8 billion dead after. This world is mine. Give me the Night Stalker by the Winter Solstice. I'm a very patient and understanding man. By then, and if I don't I will wipe this entire camp from existence!"

I threw my spear at his wicked smile. He was gone in an instant. My spear hit a broken would that was where he used to be. All of the monsters disappeared as if they had never been there.I turned and saw the Night Stalker walking away.

"Hey You! Get back over here aren't you the Night Stalker? Walking Away?" I shouted at him.

He replied, "I'm turning myself in. Isn't that what you wanted?"

I was dumbfounded. I really didn't know myself. "If you turn your self in even if that gains us a few more days to live, the outcome is the same. We're going to live in Hell even if you turn yourself in so what's the point?"

He looked at me, I couldn't see his eyes. He finally said something, "Decide. Whatever you wish, I'll go with gladly, after all the Night Stalker serves the people."

He disappeared, into the darkness of the night.

I sat down on a rock, and sighed. I really don't know either.

Jason walked up to me, said, "I have a plan. But I don't know if it will work."

"What is it?" I said not really knowing if anything will work now.

"We have reinforcements."

"Where? The wounded ones that can't even open their eyes?"

"No. A camp, a little like this one."

I finally understood,and I finished his sentence. "Camp, Camp Jupiter of the West."

* * *

 **Well did you enjoy? I hope you did.**

 **I am really sorry for the long update. It's been like what 3-4 weeks?**

 **Plz review, Camp Jupiter is going to be in the next chappy, whose POV should it be in?**

 **I wanted a little action so here you go.**

 **Sorry for any wrong grammar, and I was think about writing another Fanfic.**

 **Raise your hands If you've heard of Fairy Tail. I may put a preview in the next chappy, but that's only if I get enough reviews so...**

 **Well hope you enjoy already working on the next chappy so peace!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! If you've been reading, and Hi if your just joining. So sorry I haven't updated in a while, my fault.**

 **I would like to thank any reviews and followers or even favoriters, you guys are awesome.**

 **You know, don't you just love it when all of your tests and projects fall in on the SAME week? Fun right?**

 **But I really hate giving people excuses, but please humor me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: OWNS NOTHING :( except plot.**

 **Well anyways, There may be a preview at the bottom for my new Fairy Tail Fanfic, I guess you'll just have to read on!**

 **Sorry for any wrong grammar. I really wanted to make this chappy longer, but I was too focused on my fairy tail FanFic. Most of this chapter is last minute stuff, its** **pretty much me saying in my head UPDATE NOW! One second later... Wait what am I doing again?**

 **I hope you enjoy this chappy, made it on the top of my head so it may not be the best.**

 **Sorry for any wrong grammar I'm typing like a maniac right now.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Annabeth

I sat alone on the top of Half-Blood Hill. I overlooked the fields of burned ash, and before you could see strawberries, and I looked out at the camp, completely in ruin. This hill is the only thing that was preserved in that fight.

"Annabeth!" Peter was running up the his with a perfect white grin. His hair swept to the side. He looked like Percy or a much older version of him. If Percy was still alive, I bet he would look something like him. The thought made a pang in my chest come to light. I never told Percy this, but before I ever met Luke, Percy was my first crush.

I turned my head to Peter. "What?"

"Good news! You've been promoted to Rank B, you skipped two ranks, that's really good." He sat down next to me. "This is one of my favorites."

"Yeah, it's really pretty, and it's sad when you realize that is was burned to ash a day ago."

"Oh, yeah, here's this." He handed me a pink slip of paper."

"What's this?"

"It's your new id. When you get promoted you get a new code."

On the little paper rea, AC6AB.

"Wait how?" I asked him.

"Well Athena, your patron, saw your skill from the battle, and raised your rank."

"What's you rank?"

"S."

"S? What rank is that?"

"You get to be rank S with the minimum conditions being that you've completed over 100 missions, and mastered 5 shadow hunter classes. Like Thalia, her rank was just raised a year ago. She completed over 100 missions, and she's mastered over 8 shadow hunter classes. Most people only do one or two. Also, she was born and bred in this camp. She's an S class warrior. Well to put it simply it's the highest ranking you can get here."

"How'd you get your rank?"

"I've completed exactly 134 missions. I have mastered 7 shadow hunter classes, and defeated 4 S class Monsters."

"Impressive. I haven't done any of those. Has Thalia defeated a S class monster?"

"No, she never got the chance, and actually you have."

"What?" I sounded more surprised than I actually was.

"You've defeated an S class monster, the drakon, and mastered 1 shadow hunter class. You've also completed your first mission."

"First, I didn't defeat the drakon the Night Stalker did, and second I haven't mastered a class."

"Well think what you want to, but your rank is now official."

I sighed. I looked at all the campers trying to heal wounded campers, repair broken building, and savaging for anything that might work.

"When are you going to the West?"

"You mean We."

"What?"

"All of squad A is going to the West. Thalia was going to go with the hunters, but as you can see," He gestured towards the camp, "That won't happen anytime soon."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, I have to come up with excuses to the school,I mean five students are just leaving at the beginning of school."

"Ah, school." I sighed, _WAIT!, SCHOOL! Shit!_

"I can't just leave! I'm Class Rep!" I blurted.

Peter laughed at me.

"I'm just kidding. I arranged it with Nico. He's been off since his sister, so he want's to represent us at the West. So now school's the least of his worries. I feel sorry for him, but I can't be grieving while more of my friends are dying in front of me. He'll handle this."

"How long will he take?" I asked.

"Usually three to four weeks for a concrete response, but things are different this time so I don't know." He replied.

"So, I guess we sit back, and wait for the news of our execution or freedom." I said.

"Yep." I wish I could stay here on this hill, with Peter just a little longer. The thought made me smile.

"What?"

"Wait, what?"

"You looked at the camp with a smile, all the sudden. I and I asked what."

"Oh, just my thoughts."

"About what?"

"Not telling."

"Oh, come on tell me." He looked at me with cute sea green eyes, he looked like a baby seal that needed help.

"Nope."

"You're mean!"

* * *

 _A week later..._

The camp wasn't doing so hot. Campers were forced to sleep in tents and makeshift buildings. We didn't have as many wounded, but the damage still wasn't eve close to being repaired. We all waited eagerly for Nico's return. He hasn't contacted us since he left.

The buildings still intact was the arena and Ares' cabin. Mainly because it was armored with metal. Most of Athena's archives were burned in Kronos' raid. We finally were able to the border back up, and create a makeshift defense. I knew that once Nico comes back, it will decide a turning or our downfall. I was managing to keep up with my studies at school, and I haven't pain any attention to them.

Peter and Jason still come to school, but only to observe Luke. Nothings changed on him. During the past week Jason discovered there was a spy in the camp, and Ethan Nakumura **(Don't know if I spelled that right, woops.)** a camper from last year had joined Luke's cause.

Thalia's been doing her best, and she found training at the Colosseum at night, and training with her hunters. The benefit of hunters it that your entire life is payed, and you get any and all access to private and public facilities. You have to be rank A or higher, to be in it. Bianca was a hunter, and died at the hands of Atlas.

Nico put her grave somewhere none of us knew, he wouldn't tell. I feel bad for him, not only was his only family taken, but the person he could only open up to. You know he really needs a ray of sunshine.

I was walking to the dining pavilion or what's left of it. Athena wanted to meet me there, alone. I don't know what she wants, and it's making me nervous. I thinks it's her eyes, they remind me of someone, but I can't place it.

I stood out side of the pavilion, with a dark curtain separating me from the inside. I pushed aside the surprisingly soft dark satin curtain. She was sitting behind a desk, with a map of the camp and it's surroundings on top. There were savaged books on a few bookshelves. Weapons were hanging on the cement wall on the other side.

The room was dark except for a lamp hanging from the ceiling of the tent. There was a candle on the desk, with wax melting onto a document I couldn't read.

"Annabeth Chase, of cabin 6, soldier in squad A, of rank B. Identity Code: AC6AB. Sit."

She had a demanding voice, that said _I may sound like I'm being nice, but if you don't do what I say You best be prepared for your actions_. It sent a shiver down my spine.

I sat down in the gray creaking chair. It was just as uncomfortable as it seemed. She sat in a wooden chair across from me, it looked torn. "Is there something you need from me?" I asked.

She said, "This actually a more personal matter. It has to do with your father."

"Wait, a minute," I interrupted, "How do you know about my father?"

"Your last name, I'm sorry if I am wrong, but is your father, Frederick Chase?"

"Yes."

"Who is your mother?"

"Step-mother Helen, and I never met my birth mom."

"I know who your birth mother is, and why she left you."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"I think this conversation, proves who she is."

I put the words together, and why she called me here, _it was a personal matter._

"...Are you?"

"I am she. I am Athena Chase."

* * *

My mother was Athena Chase. My mother left me months after I was born. My mother left me and my dad. My mother is sitting in front of me. I had my head start filling with questions and comments.

 _Why did you leave dad?_

 _Were you being selfish or selfless?_

 _Did you even think about his feelings?_

 _Did you even think about me?_

 _Here you are sitting all high and might before claiming your my mom, yeah right._

 _I don't know if I should slap you for leaving us or hug you because were reunited._

 _Mom?_

"I know this is all difficult to process, but I can assure you I am your mother."

"Then tell me why you left then."

"Very well. I start from the beginning, Frederick and I met in college. I was secretly part of this camp, he didn't know that. He never did. Before, I knew your father, I met a wonderful man. He worked at this camp as well. He was a kind man, wouldn't hurt a single fly unless it was bothering you, and he was a few years older than me. He was handsome, and he also broke my heart. He fell for someone else, and I well... I didn't respond rationally. I told him I wanted to end our friendship. I never told him why. I was too hurt.

I wanted to leave, him, in particular because I knew the more I saw him the more it would hurt me. So I took a pardon from the camp, and went to college where I met your father. I took a liking to him. He was sweet, smart, and crazy about historical wars. I only thought of him as a friend at the time. After a year of our friendship, I learned that the man I met before your father died. I was heartbroken. I realized that the my last words to him, were about me ending our friendship, and I regretted my actions immediately. Frederick did his best to comfort me, and that's when I realized I loved him. We married, and we had you.

I wanted to keep you safe, from the dangers of war and shadow creature and monsters, so I left him because I knew that if I stayed I would put you and him in danger. Monsters are attracted to humans life force. I had a large one, so I left. I never told Frederick why I left, I just left.

After a 17 years I finally got to see you again. When I first saw you I hated myself leaving, so I wanted you to be in my cabin. I watched in that final battle, and I just saw how beautiful you had grown. I'm proud of you."

"I..." I was stunned. I didn't know what to say.

"Athena!"

I turned around. There was a camper out of breath next to the entrance of the tent. It was Jason.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"It's Nico. He's back, and he's not alone."

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Percy/Salix Ryker/Peter

 _Two months after the fall of Camp Half-Blood..._

"HEY! GO EAASY!" The blade nearly cut my foot off, while the shield nearly bashed by skull in. "Not the face!" I screamed. "This thing has to be in shape!"

They weren't listening. They would not after what happened last week.

 _A Week Earlier..._

It's been about a few weeks, and the camp's condition has gotten better. Camp Jupiter already had some agents over here. I didn't know this they were Frank and Hazel. Frank I met during P.E. class and Hazel I learned was put in High School early. That girl though only listens to 40's music, not really my thing. Frank's a cool dude, and he's best when in comes to animals. Hazel knows nearly all of the element on the Periodic Table, by name, element number, you name it. She knows every metal that exists on Earth. They call her "Daughter of Pluto" in the other camp. What I thinks funny about frank is that he's this big guy around 6'5 and yet he likes Hazel who's like 5'1, and only sees him as an older brother, that sucks.

I know from experience.

Kronos and his men have made no moves. No robberies of military weapons, no assassinations of political leaders. We've got nothing on them. Reyna the Praetor of Camp Jupiter says that they're not only attacking in New York. They have some giant fort on top of Mt. Tamalpais. We sent Jason over to the Camp in the West, but this message doesn't seem like he's doing all right.

 **JASON:** This is really bad!

 **SALIX :** Wat is-?

 **JASON:** There's this girl in my class, well she's my partner in my class, and she's on the same freaking plane as ME! What the H-E-Double HOCKEY STICKS am I SUPPOSED TO DO?

 **SALIX :** Dude, just say Hell ma'am. What's her name?

 **JASON:** Don't call me a ma'm it's man. Did you get spell checked? Piper Mclean, daughter of Tristen Mclean.

 **SALIX :** I'm quite sure you're a ma'am.

 **SALIX :** Have you made any moves on her-? ;)

 **Jason:** What?! NO!

 **SALIX :** Does little baby Jason got the blushies-?

 **JASON:** When I get back you are DEAD.

 **SALIX :** Jason and Piper sittin a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

 **JASON:** ... There are no words.

 **SALIX :** First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-

 **JASON:** _This user has blocked your messages._

"DAMMIT!" I yelled at my phone. I looked really stupid because I screamed this in the middle of the dinning area.

"Okaaaay then, what's your temper tantrum about, Aquaman?"

I looked up getting a good idea. "Thalia, you knooooow, your little brother has a cruuuush." I purred.

Suddenly, a strong hand was wrapped around my neck before I could say more. "What did you say?" She cooed.

"Superman became a Lover Boy, to a actor's daughter." I gagged out.

"WHO?" She smiled at me, in a mocking way.

"P-p-ie-"

"Pie who?"

"Piper, Mclean." She released me.

"So he has a thing for Mclean, eh?" She paced around my table. "It would be most enjoyable to meet her."

 _Shit._ _Loosing air... Thalia's going to kill me ...and Piper..._

* * *

 _Present Time..._

Jason and Thalia wouldn't let me have a weapon, Not fair, much?

Knowing I still had a black tank underneath, I tore of my sweaty shirt. It smelled like a dog ran 20 miles and then jumped in a foot deep mud puddle. I was covered in sweat and dirt, and to make it better, It was a one on one on one. Jason VS. Thalia VS. well, me.

Jason and Thalia were ganging up on me because of what happened last week. An arrow whizzed over my head, when a switch side kick to my ribs.

They're people just watching us because they just seem to love me. I stabbed at Jason while flipping over Thalia's bow, while she swung at my left calf. Mid-air I twisted out of the way from Jason downwards slice cutting a small cut on my ear. I blocked Thalia's round house kick and then immediately sent a swift kick to Jason in the place where the sun don't shine. Jason was out. Thalia VS. me.

"Nuts," Thalia mumbled.

She stabbed at my left bicep with the blade of her bow, and I blocked with an inward knife hand knocking the blade out of the way. I sent a jab to her nose. Glancing down I noticed a red liquid on my fist.

"I give," Thalia wheezed, while holding herself up with her knees. "You win this round."

I grinned in triumph.

I gave her a hand and then the next thing I know I'm on the pavement. Thalia held her forearm to my throat, and stomped her foot down on my ankle.

"You know..." I said. "You should never leave an arm open. I punched her in the gut and the shoved my knee under her rib cage.

She finally managed to get up. She looked at me and grinned, wiping the blood away from her nose. She charged at me feinting a sidekick, and then sending a tornado kick to my head. I barely blocked it sticking my left arm up to block. I reached for her leg and grabbed it and threw her off balance towards the ground.

Thalia quickly recovered and hooked he leg around my neck and brought me down with her. We both fell to the ground with a thud.

"HEY! PINE FACE and SEAWEED BRAIN!" We both turned. Jason charged at us with his sword at the ready. Thalia and I split to the sides I sent a hook into his sternum, and Thalia sent a punch straight to the throat.

Jason may be only a year younger than me, but he is no where near my level. Then again he is only a rank A.

He fell to the ground, and landed with a thud. "Jason, my friend, you should fight a fight you know you can't win." I joked at him.

He growled.

"Whoa, feisty, so how'd it go with Piper on the plane?" I asked him. He never told anyone what happened after that.

"Well, she kinda... recognized me when I went to go piss." He admitted.

"What she say?" I asked.

"She asked me if I Jason, and I said yeah. Then she told me that I was jerk. Then that was it."

"Why'd she call you a jerk?"

"I don't know, am I on her bad side or something...?"

"Maybe, did you meet one day and forget her, and she pissed off? I mean you had to do something. Was she this rude, when you met her?" I asked him as he dusted his pants off.

"Maybe. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Ok! Lover boy we get your personal problems." Thalia interrupted. "We got other matters to discuss. What happened at Camp Jupiter?"

"Well," He sighed. "You know the campers she sent us?"

"Duh!"

"Well she said that with her campers and our campers, she wan't us to create a team of seven. She wrote down names on a document. I never looked at the names, but I did give them to Chiron."

"When do we get to know the names?"

"not til the after the game of capture the flag."

"Ok then!" I announced, "What are the teams gonna be?!"

* * *

"Really?" I frowned down at the paper.

 **RED vs. BLUE**

 **RED:**

Cabin 2 _(No Campers)_

Cabin 5 _(Leader 2)_

Cabin 6 _(Leader 1)_

Cabin 9

Cabin 10 _(Dropped out)_

Cabin 13 _(Unavailable)_

Cabin 14

Cabin 15 _(Dropped out)_

Cabin 19 _(Unavailable)_

Cabin 20

 **BLUE:**

Cabin 1 _(Leader 1)_

Cabin 3 _(Leader 2)_

Cabin 4 _(Unavailable)_

Cabin 7 _(Unavailable)_

Cabin 8 _(Unavailable)_

Cabin 11

Cabin 12 _(Dropped out)_

Cabin 16 _(No Members)_

Cabin 17

Cabin 18 _(Unavailable)_

"Great red team gets both gets both of the lead military cabins, and the Weapons cabin." I sighed

"Hey we have the Stealth Cabin, Specialties, and well two of the big three cabins." Jason countered.

"So pretty much it's, Cabins 1,3, 11, 17 Versus, Cabins 5, 6, 9, 14, 20. Great, five cabins vs. 4 cabins, and might I say... smaller. I mean Cabin 1 and 3 together is well three people. Cabin 11 is Connor , Travis, Chris, Cecil, Julia, and maybe Alice. Cabin 17 right now only has Holly and Laurel. 11 people versus like 50. That's not fair, at all." "Thalia interjected.

"Oh well Chiron makes up the teams."

"Let's head over the the edge of the forest."

We walked up the crowd outside of the forest, and listened to Chiron giving his speech before the match.

"Campers! This game is slightly different. There is visibly more members on the Red team. Thus, I made a decision. The Blues do not have a flag. The red team does. The rules are simple, if the entire blue team is disqualified, the red team wins, and if the blue team manages to get the red flag the blue team wins. Do not purposely maim your opponents. That is all. Go into the forest, red team hide your flag, and let the games begin."

We all ran into the forest. The red team got the higher ground of the creek. I lost sight of all the campers in the game,and shadow traveled from tree to tree following the red flag. The hid it next to four large oaks, and two campers guarding each of the openings.

Annabeth and Malcom led a small charge of campers around left, and and Clarisse Led cabin 5 down the center.

"BEGIN!" We heard a large gun shot ring across the fields.

I The eight campers guarding the flag pulled out their weapons. A close range and a long range in each pair, smart.

I shadow traveled back to Thalia and Jason. Jason had his gladius out, and Thalia had her spear and shield. I jumped down from the tree I was perched on. I landed right in front of them. I landed then rolled and put two blades at the necks. "Dead."

I pulled away.

They stared at me.

"I'm still your squad leader, meaning I'm going to attack you when your least expecting it."

They both looked at me with angry eyes.

"Fine. Annabeth and cabin six on the the 2:30, and Clarisse, on the twelve. Cabin 9 ambush on the 10."

"You know it's a wonder how you figure those things out." Thalia said.

Thalia headed for the 10, Jason yelled at cabin 11 to join him at the 12, and I ran at the 2:30.

I looked around. I glanced around, I looked back at a tree next to me and up. I pulled up my sword immediately, Malcom clashed his sword against mine from above. I pushed him off to the side. Annabeth charged at my left I lifted my left arm and blocked with a small dagger I kept hidden in my shirt. I sliced at her with my sword. She ducked, and jabbed her dagger at my wrist. I countered her with a foot jamming in to her ribs. She fell.

 _Sorry Annabeth._

Malcom clashed against my blade, and I slipped my blade slightly over and and our swords went crashing to the ground. He dropped the blade, and I wack the side of his head with the flat of my sword.

He drops the the ground. I head towards the flag. I see Thalia and Jason occupying the campers guarding the flag. I sneak behind the chaos and grab the flag, and ran. When I'm clear of view I shadow travel across the creek.

A shot from a gun rings across the forest again. Chiron's voice can be heard.

The winner of Capture the flag is the BLUE team. The flag was recovered, by SALIX RYKER! Return to the dining hall for dinner afterwards, I want Annabeth Chase, Salix Ryker, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque to come to the big house.

I was holding the red flag with cabin six's emblem on it. Ti started to shimmer and it turned blue and the trident insignia of cabin three appeared on it.

"Hmph." I scoffed. _Never knew it did that._

* * *

"As you all know Reyna has given me a list of Names. She tells me that they were written down on a prophecy of old. I have read the list, however, I don't know some of them. I need you all to find them." Chiron explained.

He glanced around the room, at me, at Jason, then Annabeth. Next he glanced at Hazel and Frank.

"What do these names have to do with Kronos?" Frank asked. He looked stern, and hard, but he seemed as if he were forcing it.

"They are supposedly the key to finding Kronos. The Night Stalker will deal the final blow, she tells me the prophecy, but one of the names on the list will give us the full prophecy. Reyna only knows half."

"So you want us to find these people, who are they?" Jason asked he laced his fingers and leaned his head on them.

Chiron hesitated. "Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Annebath Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Piper Mclean, Rachel Dare, and..." He paused, ...and Percy Jackson."

"Wait, hold on... You want us to find the Night Stalker?," Jason nearly choked on his on his own air.

"Yes. I doubt Reyna would pull a prank this large, or even pull a prank in general. However, I do not want you to engage him maybe reason with him. However, I used to know who he was, no more. You do not need to have him remove his mask, you may see something that will hurt you more than help you. I warn you once, my children. Do not engage in a fight with him. Dismissed."

"Wait, Chiron before we do anything more, how do we draw him out?" Annabeth asked before any of us left what was left of the big house.

"You and Percy used to be friends right? You know him better than anyone else on this team."

 _You really do, Annabeth. You really do. I'm standing right here._

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I Hope You have a happy New Year, and hope you guys have some good New Years resolutions. Mine is waking up on time, and not breaking so many alarm clocks.**

 **P.S. I have three alarm clocks always sitting on my counter,and I solemnly swear this is not a lie.**

 **NOTE: I have deleted "If Dragons were Demons..." Because I couldn't think of anything and I think its a bust. Sorry. I really wasn't really into it, but I may try it again later.**

 **HOWEVER, I did think I could kick off the new semester with a new chapter of "Unknown Shadow Hunter"**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing, but the plot.**

 **If I get 5 reviews I will update as fast as I can.**

 **On wards!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** Annabeth

"What now?" Jason asked.

"Well I guess, lover boy and Thalia can go after Piper, Frank and Hazel after Rachel, and Annabeth and I will get Leo Valdez." Peter told us.

"What about Creepy Hood?" Thalia remarked.

"Will get him together, we'll probably need to anyway."

"'kay."

"I guess that's all, go get 'em!"

Thalia and Jason started talking about Piper. Thalia said something and Jason went red. I could here her laughter. Hazel and Frank walked together while holding hands. You know for just being friends they don't act like it.

"Well I am going to get a computer real quick, so I need you wait here."

"Yeah."

"Be right back." He said. He patted the dining table before he left.

I couldn't stop thinking. _Night Stalker. Perseus Jackson. I remember when you used to smile. So bright. A smile that could light up a room. Why? When you looked at me through that mask. It was cold. So distant._

 _... the man stood over Atlas. I grabbed the monitor. 'If you really are Percy Jackson, then you should be dead.'_

 _...the voice behind me. "If your that naive you shouldn't be a shadow hunter." I turned my head. He stood there. I looked back the monitor. He wasn't on the monitor like he was supposed to be._

 _"Annabeth, I am Percy Jackson, and I killed the man who took everything from me. ... And I am very much alive. It was nice to see you after all these years..._

"Here we are!" Peter slammed down a computer in my face. "This computer will see where little Leo is."

"So the computer magically hacks into all of his records.?" I sounded more sarcastic than I meant.

"Well, Mrs. Debby downer, this magical computer comes with every federal record in history, and is decades faster than the average home computer. The price starts only at a quarter of a million dollars!. Get your today!"

"Okay, Optimistic Oscar, how do we find him?" I replied.

"I just type in here, his last name, and his first name, Leonard. Quite boring."

"Yeah like Peter, so simple so boring."

"Be quiet, and for the record its Salix, Salix Ryker."

I sat quiet and started thinking, _Why am I here? My connection to Percy? I don't know. When he talked to me he seemed so cold so distant. How am I supposed to find something that lives in shadows? How can I find something already gone? Percy what have you beco-_

"DONE!" Pet-Salix yelled. "Here, My Dear, is Leonard Valdez."

I looked at the computer, average student, orphaned at a young age, mother died when he was little in a fire. Father left the house, when he was born. He went from foster home to foster home. He exploded his latest foster home. He killed the entire family, and I now in an asylum, serving lifetime.

"Wow, talk about dark." Salix informed. "I came here cause I didn't have anybody at home, but that is a new level of orphan. He'll be a great member of the team!"

"Okay we know about him, but where is he?"

"Yo would think that he would be in the asylum, but he received a early release date due to new information on the fire. And using facial recognition, worldwide, he is on the side of the road next to a trash can in Arizona."

"How do we get there?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

I think I'm going to be sick. To make it worse he keeps the windows down.

Flying in a Jet is so much worse than a plane. Especially the way he drives. He went down, and then back up. He even did a spiral.

"WooHOO! Hahahaha! It's been too long since I driven one of these!" I could feel his smile through the earpiece.

"Can...you..slow...do- down...?" I mustered out. I looked out the windows, and went even sicker.

"What was that? You say something?!" He yelled over the speaker.

"Slo-slow...down. GLARYGH!"

 _Later..._

"You should have said you were going to throw up. I would have slowed down, but you stayed quiet til you threw up on my seats." Peter said as he wiped down the left over sludge on my face.

"Yeah, should have said something." I mumbled.

"Where are we?" I asked. All I could see were red walls, and brown walls. The wind was dry and yet cool.

He stood up and walked over and started cleaning the seats. "We are currently in the grand canyon."

"What? Why?"

"Well despite my fast driving, Leonard was last seen here in the national park, but I talked to the security, when you were passed out with puke all over my seats. They said he jumped in the grand canyon."

"Well wouldn't he be dead?" I asked him as he continued to scrub at the seats.

"No. not necessarily. The was fire going down the canyon walls. No gas or explosives were found at the scene. So I think were dealing with a guy who can control fire." He informed me as he turned and sat on the same rock as me.

"hahahaha!" I laughed at him. "No really, why wasn't he dead?"

As he sat down, He looked at me like I was stupid, and trying not to say anything. "oh, you're serious..." I looked at him as if were a foreign person.

"Never mind tha-"

A fire just blasted between us. So hot so bright. We both jumped to the side. I tried to focus, but the blast was so intense. Everything was white.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Peter looked at him. "Are you Leonard Valdez? We'd like to talk to you."

"Leonard is Dead! I'm just Leo now! Are you the Police? National Guard?! Military?! What the hell?! Why do you keep following me, I didn't kill those people, I don't know what happened! I swear!" Leo yelled. When my vision cleared he had short curly hair, most likely Spanish, and he looked so... scared? He stood on a large rock, and held up his hand. It was smoking, just like his clothes. He looked as if he bathed in gasoline, and burned his clothes, over and over.

"It's okay Leo, we just want you to come with us." Peter said calmly. He put both hands up, and started slowly walking towards Leo.

"That's what the police said, and the military. They both used me for their stupid projects. What makes you so different?!" He sounded angry now. He face hardened.

"Please, we are not the military, I am not the national guard. I am a teenager. Do I look like I'm a U.S. soldier? No now put your hands down so we can talk." Peter told him. He kept slowly gaining, and keeping his hands up at all times.

"That's what they all say! I didn't want to hurt anyone so I ran away. I killed two guards, 5 scientist, and 3 doctors. I don't want to hurt anyone so stay away!" Leo made a mistake by raising his hand up. A firebolt struck Peter and sent him flying backwards.

"Peter!" I yelled. I looked back at the boy. I was so angry now, after Peter kept his temper in check and you just blast him. I started for my knife, but then I realized, he's scared just like a child.

"Leonard Valdez, we don't want to hurt you, so I need you to put your hands down so we can talk." I sounded less aggressive than I wanted too.

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I just.." He sounded so scared. He started mumbling to himself.

"I killed someone else... I didn't want to hurt anyone... I can't burn myself in my fire."

"Hey, Annabeth." It was Peter. I turned. _That blast should have knocked you out cold._ I studied him in small millisecond. _Hi shirt was smoldered, and on his chest scars? I get that you fought many battles, but those look... so similar to ...Percy's._

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He looked down at the ground, as he were ashamed.

"For what?"

"This." His fist came at me so slow. I couldn't dodge. My body wouldn't let me. But I saw a scar on his left chest. A trident. Identical to Percy's. Gabe- Atlas, burned a trident on Percy when he was 8.

Before I fell unconscious I heard his last words, "You shouldn't have seen those."

* * *

The humming of the jet was very nice listen to. I was sitting in the the same seat I puked up was completely clean, not even a left over scent. "Was it a dream? I glanced around, Leo Valdez was sleeping next to me. He snored away. "You're like me..." He mumbled as drool spit out of his mouth, and onto the seat. Eww.

I looked out the window, he was flying so much slower than when we came here. I looked at the clouds, they floated by, as if they didn't have a care in the world. I turned back, and looked at the man in front of me. Black hair, sublime tan.

"Peter...?" I sounded groggy. My voice sounded so weak, why?

"You're finally awake. Good. Do you remember anything?" He asked. He sounded cautious as if his life was on the line.

"I remember, finding Leo, then he blasted you." Then..."The scars, where the hell did you get them?! The burn on your chest. How did you get it? Why did it look identical to Percy's? Answer me."

He sighed, "It's complicated." He breathed.

"Why do people say that? The truth is the most simplest thing in the world." I argued. _I was so angry. Was Peter Percy? Heck the names even sound alike no wonder. Have you lied to me this entire time? Why? Why couldn't you just tell me?_ I was so angry.

"why are you crying?" He asked concerned. _Crying?_

I looked down at my hands, tears were falling on them. They were wet, and I could feel my self sniffing. I dried my tears with my sleeve.

"Don't change the subject," I mumbled, while whipping my snot.

He didn't turn, or even look into the mirror.

"I am Salix Ryker, Path Finder, twin brother to Perseus Jackson.

 _Twin Brother?_

 **Chapter 8:** Percy

I hated lying to her. But I had to.

"My tattoo is similar to Percy's because we both received one." Talking in third person was weird.

She didn't seem convinced, "Why did Percy never tell me about you?"

"Because I grew Up in an orphanage, and only five years ago, did I learn that Percy Jackson was my identical brother. Our father was Poseidon, and our mother was Sally Jackson."

:wow, can you please, tell me more of your glorious lies. Tell me the truth." He eyes were so demanding. So fierce.

"I'll tell you the truth." I said. I clicked a button on the door. a gas mask came out of the door with a hiss.

"Why do you need a gas mask for?" She asked, she was very cautious, smart, like always.

I placed it on my face, and clicked a red button on the control panel. Gas started leaking out of the vents.

"You asshole! Jerk! " She yelled at me. She sounded so angry so, sad.

I love you, Annabeth, but if you found out all would be lost. But if you love, let it go.

 **So come on, let it go**  
 **Just let it be**  
 **Why don't you be you**  
 **And I'll be me?**  
 **Everything that's broke**  
 **Leave it to the breeze**  
 **Why don't you be you**  
 **And I'll be me?**  
 **And I'll be me**

 **...**

 **I used to recognize myself**  
 **It's funny how reflections change**  
 **When we're becoming something else**  
 **I think it's time to walk away**

JAMES BAY

"Let It Go" **  
**

* * *

 **I am so sorry this is a short chapter. I am going to re- upload it so it will be longer. This is just a rough draft. The real thing will be out by the end of the week, I promise.**


End file.
